From The Abyss
by Poupoux
Summary: Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produite. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est : Qui Harry va tuer en premier ?
1. Breaking The Chains

_**+ From The Abyss +**_

**Résumé** : Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produite. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui est à moitié fou. Un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est : Qui Harry va tuer en premier ? 

**Diclaimer** : Mouah, c'est difficile, même très difficile à dire, mais….soupir rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling !

**Note **: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Ruskbyte mais étant un petit peu remodelé, c'est à dire que j'ai changé quelques élèments ou expressions anglaisesqui ne voulaient rien dire en français !

Ceci va être une histoire frappante dure. Les choses pourraient s'avérer bien pour notre héros à la fin, mais pour la plupart vous pouvez vous attendre à des thèmes mûrs et controversés : venant de la langue et abordant ainsi la violence, abus, sexe, et ainsi de suite …

¤ Poupoux ¤

_Chapitre 1 : _« Breaking the chains »

J'étais fou.

C'est curieux comme ces trois mots sont si faciles à dire. N'est ce pas ?

J'.

Etait.

Fou.

Est-ce que c'est possible ? Un homme fou qui pense qu'il est sain d'esprit mais qui est inquiet par le fait qu'il puisse être en réalité fou. C'est effrayant.

Ceci m'aurait inquiété. Il y a des années auparavant. Mais plus maintenant. Plus vraiment.

Je ne peux pas dire réellement depuis combien de temps j'ai été fou. Un jour, une année, une décennie, une vie. Tout ceci est relatif, le temps qui passe lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires quand je n'étais pas conscient de mes actes. C'est comme un vieux ayant oublié ses souvenirs de lorsqu'il était jeune. Il y avait quelques moments de lucidité durant mon temps de folie, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et très espacés les uns des autres. En fait, ils n'ont duré que très peu de temps, quelques minutes seulement, bien que le temps passe d'une manière très étrange ici.

Mais où suis-je ?

La vérité est que j'en ai absolument aucunes idée quel est cet endroit. Je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, oh si en y réfléchissant, je connais tout compte fait son nom. C'est une chose vraiment amusante les noms. Prenez par exemple « Vous-Savez-Qui », ou peut-être même « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu », ou encore mieux « Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommée » (je l'aime bien celui-ci). Les sorciers (et les sorcières –n'oublions pas la parité homme/femme) ont tendance à attacher une grande importance aux noms.

Voldemort, oui, je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom. Rien ne peut m'effrayer désormais. Rien. Non. Même si sont nombreuses les personnes qui craignent le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais revenons aux noms et à leur attache magique que leur attribuent les sorciers. Voldemort est supposé être une figure si terrible et infâme qu'elle effraie les personnes seulement par son nom.

Vraiment pathétique.

Je me demande comment ils m'appellent maintenant ? Suis-je assez intolérant pour mériter un certain nom spécial au lieu de celui donné par mes parents ?

Je l'espère.

Cet endroit où je suis échoué. Il a un nom. Un nom qui apporte la crainte dans les cœurs de tous ceux qui l'entendent. La crainte de cette île est si forte que les gens respirent son nom dans un chuchotement inaudible au lieu de le prononcer normalement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'ennuient à trouver bêtement un moyen original, un euphémisme, ou autre chose pour le dire.

L'île Sombre

Un endroit Froid

L'antre des cauchemars

L'antre des détraqueurs

Azkaban

Az. Ka. Ban.

Trois syllabes.

Tu sais, je commence vraiment à me demander si je suis fou. Il doit y avoir une explication raisonnable à tout ça. Je commence à trouver les choses ennuyeuses qui auparavant j'aurais trouvé amusantes. Totalement et tout à fait ennuyeux. Sans importance. Injustifié. Naturellement, à l'opposé des spectres, je trouve l'hilarité et une humeur illimitée dans les choses que je n'aurais jamais trouvé drôle.

Avant.

Avant que je ne sois venu ici.

Non.

Avant que je n'ai été envoyé ici.

Avant que je n'ai été violé.

Non, non, pas mon corps. Les détraqueurs ne sont pas équipés pour ça. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils ont violé, et impitoyablement déchiré. Ce sont mes pensées. Mes souvenirs. Mon âme. J'étais à peine conscient lorsque l'auror m'a traîné dans ma cellule, me jetant avec une force excessive à l'intérieur. Ils ont pensé que j'étais coupable. Ils m'ont punis pour ça.

Alors ils sont venus à moi.

Tous.

Les autres prisonniers doivent avoir été enchantés.

Chaque détraqueur sur cette malheureuse île m'a semblé m'envahir. Ils n'étaient pas comme avant. Ce n'était pas la remémoration tortueuse de mes plus mauvais souvenirs. C'était la destruction brutale, totale de mon être.

Maintenant, je me sens mieux.

Tout sur cette île est mort.

Mais je suis meilleur maintenant.

Meilleur. Oui. J'étais fou et désormais je ne le suis plus.

Au moins pas totalement.

Je veux rire. Je veux jeter en arrière ma tête et hurler de rire pendant que les détraqueurs contemplent comment mon esprit a été déchiré et fondu dans les profondeurs de l'abîme de Stygian. Une abyme dont je commence seulement à me réveiller. Dessinant les restes déchirés en lambeaux ma vie cassé et mon esprit cassé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été ici.

Ca aurait été pu être un jour.

Ou une année.

Ou une décennie.

Ou même une vie.

Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux vous dire que en majeure partie durant cet emprisonnement j'ai été fou. Si vous escomptez ces rares minutes (peut-être heures) où je me rendais compte où j'étais et pourquoi. J'ai passé le plupart de ces brefs moments à rire ou pleurer et peu m'importait le fait que les détraqueurs découvrent que j'étais sain d'esprit. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais pris le peine de vérifier.

Personne n'est venu.

Je ne me rappelle pas la venue de quelqu'un, mais d'un autre coté, je n'étais pas présent mentalement. Pas vraiment. Je me demande ce qu'ils auraient pensé ?

Se sentiraient-ils heureux étant donné que j'ai été détruis par mes ravisseurs ?

Sentiraient-ils une satisfaction du fait que la justice a été assouvie ?

Ressentiraient-ils de la pitié, comme si j'étais un animal blessé ?

Azkaban.

La prison de sorciers la plus redoutée dans le monde.

J'ai été condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban pour un crime.

Un horrible crime.

Plusieurs horribles crimes.

Le viol et le meurtre sanglant de Padma Patil.

Le viol et le meurtre sanglant de Parvati Patil.

Ce crime doit être une chose jumelle.

Voyez ? Mon sens de l'humour est perverti.

Le meurtre de Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant, gardien des lieux et des clés à Poudlard.

C'était le maléfice de la mort. Avada Kadavra.

La torture du professeur Sybil Trelawney sous le sortilège Doloris au point qu'elle a été irrémédiablement conduite à la folie.

Peu importe la personne qui a pu le dire.

Il y avait des milliers de témoins. Ou peut-être une centaine. Euh, une douzaine ? Au moins pour le meurtre d'Hagrid. Personne ne m'a vu tuer les jumelles Patil, mais j'ai été pris au dépourvu (littéralement) quand je partais de la salle de bain des Préfets où j'avais fini leurs existences malheureuses dans une orgie de sang.

Je suis arrivé dans le grand Hall sur quoi, j'ai envoyé le pauvre Hagrid vers une mort certaine. Un flash vert. Précipitation vers la mort. Je suis sorti du Hall pour aller dehors en m'échappant vers la forêt interdite avant que le corps d'Hagrid ne touche le sol. Ils disent que j'ai été attrapé une heure plus tard, émergeant de la forêt avec une stupeur ivre. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de tout ça.

Dumbledore était fâché.

Mes amis…

Personne ne s'est rendu compte que la vieille chouette de professeur de divination avait subi un sort jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au petit-déjeuner le jour suivant, en babillant comme si elle était en pleine hallucination. Après avoir écouté ses babillages, ils ont découvert que je devais être celui qui l'a torturé.

Et j'ai été jugé, condamné et ainsi envoyé à Azkaban.

Personne n'a écouté mes réclamations du fait que je pouvais être innocent.

Personne n'a pris la peine de considérer que je disais la vérité.

Personne.

Personne.

Personne.

Pas même mes alliés.

Ni mes amis.

Ni même ce foutu hibou.

J'ai toujours été seul.

Même avec mes « amis » à mes coté.

Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient ou feraient s'ils me voyaient maintenant ? En somme, je me demande ce que n'importe qui dirait si ils pouvaient me voir. Peu de moi, maigre au point de ressembler à un squelette arborant une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. La seule créature vivante sur ce qui était par le passé l'île d'Azkaban.

Je suppose que les détraqueurs étaient fatigués de moi. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'acharner sur mon esprit et mon âme brisée. Je ne leur étais plus utile. Tout comme ceux qui m'ont condamnés pour me laisser décomposer dans cet enfer. Ce qui explique probablement le fait qu'ils ont décidé de me donner un baiser.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Personne ne m'a rien dit au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Dumbledore pourrait probablement deviner ce qui m'a changé, mais ne me le dirait pas car il pense que c'est plus sûr que je ne sache rien. Voldemort pourrait aussi bien deviner, mais me jugerait et me tuerait croyant que je suis une menace pour lui.

Une menace.

Ha !

Une menace !

Quelle délicieuse ironie. Moi, une menace..

Conneries !

Une menace.

Merde Voldemort.

Merde Dumbledore.

Et merde le reste.

Une menace.

Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué – Je suis un peu amer.

Bien sur, si vous aussi aviez été emprisonné à tort dans le septième anneau de l'enfer et dont seulement le reste du mode sait pour combien de temps, vous seriez un tantinet fâché.

Heh

Hmm …

Tu sais … Je pensais alors que je devais me casser de cette île avant quelqu'un du ministère de la magie, de l'ordre du Phénix ou peut-être le seigneur des ténèbre n'arrivent.

Par quel moyen ai-je survécu ? En fait, c'est grâce aux défauts des détraqueurs. Ils ont essayé de me donner un baiser. Le baiser du détraqueur. Ils ont voulu sucer mon âme hors de mon corps et tuer probablement cette coquille vide qui me servait de corps. Merde. Je suppose que les détraqueurs projetaient de couper mon corps et de le redistribuer en de minuscules morceaux aux prisonniers.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont fait une erreur. Ils ont essayé de me donner le baiser. Apparemment, personne ne leur avait dit que tout ceux qui m'ont approché ont tout de suite regretté. Je me rappelle de cette tête laide, sans yeux avec une gueule édentée, se dirigeant vers moi.

Le monde est alors devenu blanc

Et ensuite noir.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis ici, au centre du cratère vitreux qui couvre maintenant l'île. La prison a elle aussi complètement disparue. Lentement, comme une bulle se levant du fond du fossé le plus profond de l'océan, je reviens.

Réveil.

Se lever hors de l'abîme qui avait réclamé un certain équilibre mental.

Ce n'était pas facile.

Il y avait toute la douleur qui me consumait de l'intérieur.

**_ Douleur._**

Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose.

C'est une distraction.

Je peux la surmonter.

**_ Amour._**

Je n'en ai pas besoin et ne le désire pas.

J'ai appris qu'il était passager.

**_ Haine._**

Quand les gens me jugent lorsqu'ils me regardent.

Ce que je ressens lorsque je pense à eux.

**_ Eux._**

Mes camarades de classe et « amis ».

Ils ont douté de moi.

Ils m'ont trahi.

**_ Moi ?_**

C'est ce que je suis.

Qui suis-je ?

J'étais différent.

Je suis différent maintenant.

Je suis puissant.

**_ Puissance._**

J'en ai beaucoup. Maintenant. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient. Ce n'est pas moi, en fait je ne sais pas comment une telle puissance est arrivée, mais je ne me plains pas. Peut-être ce sont les détraqueurs. Peut-être je les ai tué (pouvez-vous tuer quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment vivante ?) et débarrassé de leurs pouvoirs afin de me les attribuer. Peut-être ai-je sucé la vie de tout ce qui il avait sur cette île, y compris la puissance des autres prisonniers.

Peut-être suis-je encore fou, mais je ne le réalise pas.

Est-ce que si j'étais fou, je pourrais le dire ?

Hmmm …

Cependant je dois sortir d'ici. Quelqu'un doit avoir noté qu'Azkaban n'est plus sur la carte. Aucune carte. Non, non, non. Déjà qu'ils me craignent et me dédaignent, en dépit du sang que j'ai versé pour eux.

Un bon nombre de sang. Le mien. Mon sang.

S'ils découvraient que j'ai détruis leur petite prison, ils me détesteraient davantage.

L'île d'Azkaban.

Je dois voler, loin.

Ou nager.

Je pourrais devenir un poisson ?

Ce serait facile. Je n'ai plus besoin de baguette magique. Plus maintenant. Ni même avant. Je n'ai plus besoin de dire quelque chose. Aucunes incantations. Aucun mot latin idiot. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire de geste avec les mains. Aucuns bruissements. Aucunes chiquenaudes. Tout ce que je veux faire, je peux le faire.

Partir d'où je suis n'est pas facile. Mes jambes sont atrophiées et deviennent trop faible pour me soutenir correctement. Je ne les utilisais plus. Mais ma magie peut me porter. Peut-être que je pourrais voler le plus loin possible. Mais je veux nager. L'eau. Je veux sentir l'eau autour de moi. Nettoyer. Me nettoyer.

J'ai besoin d'un bain. Je pus.

Mais cela viendra plus tard. Maintenant je dois partir.

Je suis hors de l'île maintenant. Ce qui était autrefois l'île d'Azkaban est derrière moi pendant que je dérive paresseusement vers le rivage. La lévitation était l'une des premières choses apprises à Poudlard. Plumes. C'était difficile. Pendant ces onze dernières années, j'ai eu besoin de ma baguette. Mais j'en ai plus besoin. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Je me laisse tomber dans l'eau.

Merde ! C'est froid ! Foutu froid ! Putain, putain, putain.

Passé outre le froid, le choc est parvenu à me réveiller.

Je suis réveillé. Et conscient. Je descends lentement au fond de l'océan. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'air lorsque j'ai percuté l'eau, surpris par ce froid pénétrant. Mes poumons commencent à me faire mal. Je dois agir rapidement. Me changer en une certaine sorte de créature de mer.

Mais quoi ?

Un dauphin ?

Non, je rejette aussitôt cette idée. Les dauphins sont aimables, doux et espiègles. Je ne suis pas doux. Le monde ne m'a pas traité avec gentillesse. Je ne suis pas espiègle. Le monde a volé mon enjouement que j'avais lorsque j'étais un enfant.

Un requin ?

Une machine parfaite pour le massacre mais un peu débile. Non, cela non plus ne me conviendrait pas. Qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, je n'étais pas initialement un tueur. Mais maintenant je pourrais tuer, oui, sans hésitation et sans remords.

Mais je ne suis pas débile.

Un poisson rouge ?

·

·

·

·

Un poisson rouge ?

Evidemment le manque d'air commence à affaiblir mon esprit déjà précaire. Tout est foncé autour de moi, je suis descendu profondément sous les vagues tout en cherchant quelle forme prendre. Mais je ne dois pas trop penser, le temps me rattrape. Je dois ma changer en quelque chose qui peut survivre ici au lieu de mourir sans regagner ma liberté.

C'est parfait.

Un orque. Un épaulard. J'aurais du penser à lui. Massif et puissant. Lisse et rapide. Intelligent et adroit. Noir et blanc. Rare. Dangereux.

Juste comme moi.

Il est facile de me transformer sous cette forme. A peine quelques secondes après, me voilà cassant les vagues, en inspirant de grande bouffée d'air. Je pense que je vais rester sous cette forme.

Cette forme est très bien.

Mes yeux ne sont pas très bons, cependant j'arrive à voir la terre, elle est proche. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps pour que je couvre la distance qui sépare l'île au continent. Je le vois à l'horizon, oui, mais ce sera une contrainte pour ma forme courante. C'est une bonne chose que lorsque je suis métamorphosé, je ne ressens plus l'état faible et sous-alimenté dans lequel je me trouve.

Quand j'atteindrais la terre, je changerais de forme et il sera facile de maintenir la santé et le forme physique parfaite que j'apprécie.

C'est amusant.

Je n'ai jamais aimé nager. Mais ce n'ai pas déplaisant. Naturellement, après des années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, n'importe ce que je fais, est pour moi une jubilation. C'est étonnant de se sentir si bien. L'eau éclaboussant ma peau caoutchouteuse. Je ne sais pas si je peux sentir une telle sensation mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Elle est presque organisme. Même mieux.

J'atteins enfin la terre.

J'ai besoin d'un logement. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer. Je dois récupérer ma force. Je dois apprendre ce qui s'est produit depuis que j'ai été emprisonné. Et je dois décider quoi faire après.

J'ai besoin d'une nourriture décente ou au moins de la boisson.

De préférence de l'alcool fort.

Whiskey ?

Vodka ?

Brandy ?

Juste au dessus de la surface, je peux voir le continent apparaître distinctement devant moi. Le rivage ne ressemble qu'à une pile de roches et de pierres. Je pense que je vais me sentir mal lorsque je vais pour la première fois depuis mon emprisonnement toucher terre. Je me dépêche, voulant arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible, je brise la dernière vague et monte vers le haut de la plage.

Merde, je déteste avoir raison. Ce mal.

Me changeant en forme humaine, je me mets à genoux, pendant quelques minutes, les vagues s'enroulant autour de moi. Tout s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu et maintenant mon corps est sain et adapté. C'est un sentiment nouveau, mes jambes sont à nouveau fortes, il s'en est passé du temps depuis que je m'en suis servies pour la dernière fois.

Je me sens comme un bébé. Apprenant à remarcher.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à trébucher pour retrouver mon équilibre, je commence à me reprendre bien que je boitille encore. Comme si j'avais passé des heures sur mon balai lors des cours de quidditch à Poudlard.

Quidditch.

J'étais un attrapeur.

Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas pensé à ce sport. En tout cas pas lorsque j'étais fou. Une personne folle pourrait-elle avoir un intérêt pour les sports ? Je me demande qui a gagné la coupe lorsque j'ai été expulsé de l'école et banni à Azkaban ?

J'espère que c'est serpentard.

Serpents.

Le vert est une belle couleur.

Plus belle que le rouge.

Je n'aime pas le rouge. Mauvais souvenirs. Bon souvenirs. Cependant plus mauvais.

Maintenant, je marche presque correctement. Ce qui n'est pas facile puisque je n'ai pas de chaussures. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis réveillé, je peux voir les vêtements que je porte. Vêtements. Hah ! Des chiffons seraient une meilleure description. Une chemise frangée et en lambeaux, un manteau et des chaussettes sont mes vêtements, me donnant une sensation de quelqu'un de civilisé.

Civilisé. Hah. Heh heh heh. Je ne suis pas civilisé.

Plus maintenant.

Tout ce qui peut montrer mon passage en prison sont mes longs cheveux emmêlés, qui obscurcissent ma vue brumeuse. Je dois être partis depuis un certain temps si mes cheveux se sont devenus si longs, jusqu'en dessous de mes épaules. Il y a quelque chose qui me démange vers mes joues, ma mâchoire et mes lèvres. J'imagine que ça doit être une barbe. Je passe mes doigts sur mon visage et me rend compte que c'est bien une barbe. Mais par un simple geste de la main, et en me concentrant, me voilà propre et rasé de près, mes cheveux sont coupés à une longueur acceptable, les gardant hors de mon visage.

Il y a une route vers le haut. Après le littoral. Aucuns signes. Aucunes voitures. Je suis peut-être à des kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. Il commence à pleuvoir. De grandes et grosses gouttes qui seront suivies d'un déluge torrentiel.

Je vais à Aberdeen

Cela a seulement pris une seconde. Pas plus.

Le transplanage est l'un des plus grand avantage des sorciers. Je ne sais pas transplaner. J'ai été arrêté en avril de ma sixième année. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'apprendre comment faire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir la technique du transplanage pour pouvoir disparaître où je veux. C'était une chose très simple de se déplacer de où j'étais à ici. Très simple.

Heh. Trop simple.

Il ne pleut pas ici, mais il y a des nuages à l'horizon. Une question de temps je pense avant qu'il ne pleuve ici. Assez pour trouver un endroit. Dans une maison ? Tiens en parlant de maison, je me demande où me mettrait ce chapeau tout rapiécé ? Poudlard a-t-il une maison pour les personnes dont le trait de personnalité principal est la folie ?

Je suis arrivé dans une ruelle, loin des yeux indiscrets. Je peux être déboussolé mais pas stupide. Dans la ruelle, je tombe sur une machine bancaire moldue. Je tourne et commence à marcher dans la direction opposée, en utilisant mes nouvelles capacités, j'arrive à me procurer plus de 1000 euros grâce à cette machine que je mets dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau.

Un vol ?

Peut-être.

Mais j'ai besoin d'argent et personnellement je pense que le monde me le doit.

C'est l'une de mes erreurs je trouve.

J'aurais du facturé mes services.

Hah ! Je dois aller mieux, et reprendre de la vitalité, si je peux plaisanter au sujet de mon passé. Je développe soit un sens de l'humour ou bien je glisse de nouveau dans la folie.

Tentation …

Ah …

Il doit être le premier humain que je vois depuis l'auror qui m'a enfermé dans ma cellule à Azkaban. C'est un moldu. Aucune magie ne s'échappe de son aura. Rien que d'un regard, je devine que c'est un homme d'affaire. Il a quelque chose de pompeux et d'arrogant. Le genre de personne que je dédaigne.

« Monsieur ? Excusez moi ? » Dis-je alors. Je ne reconnais plus ma voix. Ces trois mots sont les premiers que je prononce depuis que le juge m'a déclaré coupable. D'habitude, j'aurais évité cet homme qui me regarde comme si j'étais de la merde sous sa semelle de chaussure, mais il a quelque chose en lui qui m'intéresse.

Un journal. Plié sous son bras.

La gazette du sorcier ?

Non, il est moldu.

The times.

Très drôle et professionnel.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demande t-il. Oui. Pompeux et arrogant. Je veux le blesser. Le tuer. Je résiste à dépouiller la peau de sa chair, faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines et écraser ses os. Ce n'est pas facile. D'un autre côté, ma vie n'a jamais été aussi facile. Je me dirige plus près. Souris légèrement. Il doit se sentir intimidé puisqu'il recule.

Je lui demande l'heure, pas vraiment en le regardant, mais plutôt le journal. Je me penche au dessus de lui pour voir la date. L'homme est vraiment étonné. Il jette un coup d'œil sur son poignet et me dit qu'il est à peu près huit heures du matin. Je ne l'écoute pas, me concentrant plutôt sur le journal pour voir la date.

Trois ans.

Trois ans.

J'ai été enfermé durant trois ans et quelques mois. C'est drôle. Ca m'a semblé plus long mais en même temps plus court. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de l'homme d'affaire. Il a peur de moi. Je peux le dire. Je peux sentir la crainte autour de lui.

« Merci »

Sans un autre mot, je me retourne et continue mon chemin. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, mais je pense à un hôtel ou un truc comme ça. N'importe où mais avec un lit mou, mœlleux, et un bon bain. Oui, un bain. Je veux me plonger dans un bon bain chaud.

Avec des bulles.

Bulles roses.

Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de bain – Ma magie s'est assurée à ce que je sois propre. Mais je vais apprécier ma liberté et j'ai toujours entendu des personnes parler de la satisfaction d'un bon bain chaud. C'est censé soulager la tension.

Je suis encore excité. Peut-être qu'après après le bain, j'irais dans un bar et prendrai une fille moldue. Je ne suis pas sur d'être assez sociable. J'ai été fou pendant trois ans. Même si j'ai été pendant quelque instant sain d'esprit, Azkaban ne favorise pas les interactions sociales.

Peu m'importe. Je n'ai plus besoin de faire bonne impression pour pouvoir amener une femme avec moi où je veux. Ma magie peut plier la volonté des autres en ma faveur. Ca ne serait même pas illégal puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'employer des maléfices. Je suis au-delà que d'employer de telles méthodes pathétiques. Le viol ? Je ne sais pas si j'en ai le besoin. J'ai été envoyé entre autre à Azkaban pour ça.

J'étais innocent.

Pas plus.

Mais peut-être que je le ferais.

Une vengeance ? Peut-être. Mais comme je le dis ; je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas les mêmes règles que suivent les autres.

J'ai passé trois ans à Azkaban. Je ne m'inquiète pas si les personnes pensent ou non à moi. Je me penche contre le mur et commence à rire jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent en bas de mon visage. S'il y a un certain être suprême, autre que moi car maintenant je suis celui qui commande le destin, alors c'est la pauvre concluante que alors il doit avoir un sens de l'humour sadique, vu ce qu'il m'a fait enduré.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial.

Cela n'a pas de rapport avec le fait que je me sois échappé d'Azkaban. Avec le fait que je peux faire quelque chose en le pensant. Parfois même sans le penser. Avec rien de tout ça.

Ca à un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé il y a maintenant vingt ans.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

Mon nom est Harry.

Et j'avais pour habitude de sauver le monde.

* * *

Un petite review ? Pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non à traduire cette fic !

¤ Poupoux ¤


	2. The Trip Home

_**+ From The Abyss +**_

**Résumé** : Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produite. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui est à moitié fou. Un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est : Qui Harry va tuer en premier ? 

**Diclamer** : Cette histoire est basé sur les personnages et les situations crée par JK Rowling !

**Note **: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Ruskbyte mais étant un petit peu remodelé.

Ceci va être une histoire frappante dure. Les choses pourraient s'avérer bien pour notre héros à la fin, mais pour la plupart vous pouvez vous attendre à des thèmes mûrs et controversés : venant de la langue et abordant ainsi la violence, abus, sexe, et ainsi de suite …

Donc voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, je l'avous! Je tiens quand meme à préciser que la traduction n'est sans doute pas parfaite, loin de là mais je fais ça pour perfectionner mon anglais ! Voilà, un petit point que je voulais préciser !

Sinon les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous, gros bisous ...

¤ Poupoux ¤

_Chapitre 2 : _« The Trip Home »

J'ai du mal à me reconnaître.

C'est vrai. Me tenant ici, devant ce miroir, je ne vois aucunes ressemblances avec le jeune et innocent garçon qui par le passé est allé à Poudlard. Mes camarades de ma maison me taquinaient à propos de ma petite taille. Mais maintenant, je suis plus grand. Il est facile pour moi de grandir rapidement comme une fusée s'élevant dans l'espace en seulement une minute … Je ne me suis pas mesuré, mais je dois probablement faire autour de 1m80.

Imposant.

J'apprécie de ne plus lever la tête pour regarder les personnes.

Au lieu de cela, c'est à leur tour de lever la tête pour me regarder ou me parler.

Je dois me pencher pour pouvoir passer les portes.

Mon regard d'orphelin sous-alimenté et émacié est parti. Je ne ressemble certainement pas à Hercule ou à n'importe qui, mais j'ai cet aspect musculeux et maigre d'un athlète professionnel. J'aime la manière par lequel mon torse et mes épaules étirent ma chemise. Un énorme changement par rapport aux défroques de Dudley qui faisaient de moi un éléphant pelé.

Le changement le plus apparent est mon visage. La lavette indisciplinée qui était mes cheveux noir corbeau que j'ai hérité de mon père ont disparus. De même que les yeux verts lumineux et intenses dont tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient la copie conforme de ceux de ma mère. Mes cheveux sont maintenant blond foncé, ordonné et peigné en arrière. Mes yeux ne sont plus caché derrière ces horribles ronds de verre – ils sont aussi noir que la nuit. Ils sont juste comme étaient les yeux d'Hagrid.

Il était un ami.

A la différence des autres.

Il n'a jamais douté de moi, et ne s'est soucier de ce que pouvait bien dire les autres à mon sujet.

A la différence des autres.

Et maintenant il est mort.

A la différence des autres.

Les traits de mon visage ont également changé. Pas beaucoup, mais assez. Un menton plus carré. Plus de définition autour des joues et du nez. Des lèvres plus dures et un manque distinct de lignes causées par le rire autour des yeux et de ma bouche. Mais cependant, il y a la présence d'un froncement de sourcil me donnant un air menaçant. Ce sont les restes d'une vie de difficultés et de trois ans de folie dans la plus terrible prison du monde.

Je pourrais avoir le regard de Rogue si j'essayais.

Je me décale pour voir ma cicatrice. Ma _célèbre_ cicatrice. Cette cicatrice maudite, que je déteste presque autant que Voldemort et tout les autres sorciers et sorcières dans le monde. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Même avec ma puissance, je ne peux l'enlever de mon corps. Au lieu de cela, je me suis contenté de la décaler de mon front à un autre endroit.

Maintenant, regardant fixement au dessus de mon épaule mon corps dans le miroir, j'apprécie ce qu'il est devenu. Ma cicatrice repose maintenant su mon épaule droite. Elle est presque totalement déguisé de la vue par un tatouage. Un phénix renaissant de ses cendres durant une nuit foncée , orageuse et tonnante.

Etonnamment, il a l'air très professionnel. Il ressemble à une peinture de la Renaissance. C'est comme si Leonardo avait essayé de fumer de l'herbe et de peindre le Mona Lisa en même temps. Herbe. Mauvaise Herbe. _Bonne substance._ Elle me fait oublier pour une heure ou deux. Le bronzage doré de ma peau et les couleurs légèrement foncées rendent le regard de l'image bien plus ancien, même si je ne l'ai fait que depuis trois mois.

Trois mois.

Trois mois de merveilleuse et glorieuse liberté.

Trois mois de nourriture, de boisson et de sexe.

J'admet que la nourriture ici ne vaut pas celle de Poudlard. Les boissons ne sont pas non plus à mon goût, mais la plupart du temps, j'aime les effets de l'alcool : le bourdonnement plaisant dans mon cerveau et la chaleur dans mon intestin.

Le sexe …

Sexe. Il a été sauvage et passionné. Mais n'a impliqué aucuns sentiments. C'est juste du sexe. Je ris sous cape, ne voulant réveiller la fille dans mon lit, en pensant au sentiment de puissance que le sexe m'a donné. Je me rend compte que j'ai eu plus de femmes en trois mois que mes prétendus « amis » ont eu pendant ces trois dernières années pendant lesquelles j'ai été emprisonné à Azkaban.

Heh. Probablement plus qu'ils n'obtiendront jamais dans leur vie.

Combien ?

Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Cinquante ? Cent ? Plus ? Si j'en fait trop, je me mettrais en danger. Je ne m'en inquiète pas. Soin ? Soigneux ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais faire attention ? Je suis un sorcier. Non. Je suis plus qu'un sorcier. Si j'étais vaniteux, je dirais que je suis un dieu.

Je le suis.

Cent femmes en trois mois. Au moins une par jour. Parfois plus. Certaines, je les laisse passer la nuit avec moi en les amenant de nouveaux hôtels à nouveaux hôtels. Hôtels chers. Grand. Grande baignoire. Les autres s'étaient aux endroits où je me trouvais. Dans les bars. Dans les bureaux. Dans les toilettes des hommes. Dans les toilettes des femmes. Sur la banquette arrière d'un voiture. Dans un parking. Dans le lit de leur mari.

Elles étaient naturellement toutes moldues.

Amusant, n'est ce pas ? Le célèbre Harry Potter. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, qui a sauvé le monde sorcier alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, perdant sa virginité avec une fille moldue plutôt qu'une sorcière. Son nom était Sarah. Une princesse. Elle avait 15 ans. Elle avait les yeux bruns. Ses cheveux de la même couleur étaient bouclés. Un peu touffu. Ils me rappelle un peu ceux d'Hermione.

Je comprend pourquoi j'ai été ici dur avec elle.

Je l'ai simplement attiré à moi en utilisant la magie pour l'inciter à me suivre. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté. Elle était mienne. Elle ne le saura jamais.

C'est pareil pour les autres.

Elles ne seront jamais ce que j'ai vraiment fait d'elles.

Est-ce que cela me définit comme un lâche ?

Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Je l'ai brièvement interrogé. Juste son nom, son age et le fait qu'elle était toujours vierge, rien de plus. Je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Il n'y avait aucuns préliminaires . Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la baiser.

Et je l'ai fait.

Pas totalement sans cœur, c'était une présence agréable pour elle. Pour toutes. Elles étaient à moi, ne se rendant jamais compte que leur plaisir était accentué par ma magie.

Est-ce que ça peut s'appeler un viol ?

Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche.

Je l'ai laissé là à peine consciente ,avec ses vêtements dispersés autour d'elle.

Avec les autres, excepté celles que j'ai amené dans me chambre d'hôtel, je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'apprendre leur nom. Et celles que j'ai amené ? Je ne suis même pas sur de me rappeler le nom de la blonde que j'observe dans mon lit depuis que je suis parti de la salle bain. Elle est assez grande et mince. Plus vieille que moi, elle doit être dans sa trentième année et marié à un type appelé Jeremy ( c'est drôle comme je peux me rappeler son nom et pas celui de la fille).

Je pourrais vivre comme ceci pour toujours.

Mais hier était le dernier.

**Ma cicatrice.**

J'avais oublié.

Vous-Savez-Qui

**Notre obligation.**

Voldemort.

Mon sang.

Tom Jedusor 

Son sang.

Sang.

Les notres 

J'avais espéré qu'avec la destruction d'Azkaban, mon rôle dans tout ça sera finalement fini. Harry Potter était en partie, comme tout le monde le sait, mort. Mort. Regretté de personne. Je vais de nouveau dans la salle de bain, plonge ma tête dans le lavabo et ouvre le robinet. L'eau froide coulant au dessus de ma tête me fait du bien. Détente.

Merci Dieu pour ma cicatrice qui n'est plus sur mon front – plus de maux de tête.

Remercier Dieu ? Remercier un dieu ? Me remercier ?

Est-ce que je suis un dieu ?

Un dieu peut faire n'importe quoi. Je peux également faire n'importe quoi -et plus- .

Quand je vais retourner dans le monde des sorciers.

C'est-à-dire bientôt.

Est-ce qu'ils m'acclameront comme un sauveur ?

Un fils prodigue de retour ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas.

Je suis sur que Jésus a eu également des jours comme ceux-ci.

Naturellement, il a _seulement_ eu Judas pour le trahir.

Assez.

Assez.

Assez.

Assez.

Assez.

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai rien senti avant maintenant ? Voldemort a-t-il été inactif pendant trois années ? J'en doute. Pourquoi s'arrêterait-il ? Non. Etais-je fou pour ne pas sentir cette douleur brûlante me tirailler la tète ? Sans doute. Cela a pu probablement m'aider à me maintenir fou. Est-ce que je suis encore fou ?

Je dois l'être.

Je retourne à Poudlard.

Je me tire hors de mes pensées. J'enlève ma tête hors du lavabo et ferme le robinet. L'eau déborde et s'écoule sur le plancher. Je me dirige de nouveau vers la chambre à coucher. L'eau de mes cheveux ruisselle sur mon corps. Mes épaules, mon torse et mon dos sont humides. Lauren (je me rappelle maintenant son nom) s'est décalée et se retrouve étendue à travers le lit.

Je peux voir des marques de morsures autours de ses mamelons. Sa chair est meurtris et décolorée. Je peux voir un peu de sang.

Je ne peux pas perdre du temps à admirer la vue. Je dois partir.

Pitié.

Je la projetais sur le lit encore ce matin.

Cette pensée m'attriste.

Je suis encore excité après la nuit passé.

Je vais auprès de Lauren. Je me rappelle le goût de ses lèvres. Ce doit être un rêve. Je ne rêve pas. Pendant trois mois, j'ai été libre d'Azkaban. Je n'ai pas eu de rêve. Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle. Le dernier était avant mon emprisonnement. Il était au sujet d'Hermione. Il n'était pas sexuel. Il était plaisant.

Je passe mes doigts au dessus de ma joue gauche.

Cicatrices. Trois d'entre elles. Trois coupures à travers mon visage. Hermione me les a données. Après le procès, quand les aurors ont commencé à m'emmener, elle m'a giflé. Plus fort que Malfoy en troisième année. J'ai senti une brûlure. Un peu de sang aussi. Ses ongles m'ont griffé. Etais-ce un accident ? Ou elle l'a fait exprès ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de voir mes éraflures avant que je ne me sois échappé d'Azkaban. Je ne pensais pas que ces éraflures auraient pu laisser des cicatrices. Non c'est évident. Ce doit être la prison. Elles ont du s'infecter et n'ont pas guérie correctement. J'ai été étonné quand je les aies vu pour la première fois, après être sorti du bain chaud avec les bulles roses.

Je les ai gardé. Comme souvenir. Elle a douté de moi. Elle ne m'a pas fait confiance quand j'ai dit que j'étais innocent. Et ils m'ont laissé être détruit.

Mais je suis meilleur maintenant.

Je ne peux pas les garder si j'y retourne. Quelqu'un pourrait me suspecter. Particulièrement la putain qui me les a donné.

Cette sorcière futée d'Hermione rime avec chienne, elle m'a abandonné. Je me demande avec qui elle est sorti après mon arrestation ? Ron ? Probablement.

Mes vêtements. Ils sont dispersés autour de la chambre à coucher. Pantalon, chemise … mes chaussettes ? Chaussette. Dobby. Dobby… m'identifiera t-il ? Il est un elfe de maison, et non un humain. C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas.

Je suis habillé. La chambre est payée.

Je pars.

Londres. Grande ville. Un monde petit.

Je suis en face du chaudron baveur. Il est encore tôt. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de moldus dans les rues. Parfait. Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule. Encore moins maintenant.

Hmmm…

L'endroit ne me semble pas avoir changé. De l'extérieur en tout cas. L'intérieur est une autre histoire. Pratiquement abandonné. Deux sorcières dans un coin. Fumant. Pas de cigares. Ni de l'herbe. Avec de la boisson. Whiskey pur feu. Un sorcier avec une robe brune foncée. Une pipe. Œufs et lard. Pain grillé. Thé ? Café. Qui est-il ? Pas tom. Je n'aime pas vraiment son regard, Tom sait au moins sourire lui.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? » me demande t-il. Non je ne l'aime pas

« Où est Tom ? » je lui demande en balayant du regard la salle presque vide.

« Tom ? Je suis désolé, mais l'ancien propriétaire a été tué durant l'attaque des Mangemorts dans la ruelle, il y a deux ans.

Il y a deux ans.

Pitié, j'ai aimé Tom. Il m'était toujours très utile.

Je suis parti me dirigeant vers l'entrée en ignorant les essais du nouveau barman pour me parler. Eh je suis ici. Intéressant. Le passage dans la ruelle est gardée. Deux aurors. Je déteste les aurors. J'étais à peine conscient quand le verdict est tombé et qu'ils m'ont empoigné par le bras.

Deux hommes. Un assez jeune et l'autre un peu plus vieux. L'un à la vingtaine et l'autre s'approche plutôt de la trentaine. Peu importe. Ils me regardent d'un air soupçonneux. J'ai oublié de me changer en sorcier, je suis encore habillé en moldu.

Vais-je m'en sortir ? Vont-ils se douter de quelque chose ?

L'Auror le plus jeune tape avec obéissance sur le briques. Il n'était pas difficile de les manipuler. Curieux. Je croyais que les sorciers seraient plus difficile à manipuler que les moldus. J'ai mal deviner. Ils sont aussi facile à manipuler que les femmes moldues. Je fais un pas vers le passage arqué en pierre.

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Horizontal.

Vertical.

Tombé.

Je suis tombé.

Un ange déchu ? Un ange cassé.

Je me rappelle encore de ma première visite ici avec Hagrid en tant que guide comme si c'était hier. Ca avait été un monde de merveilles pour moi. J'étais si jeune. Et si innocent. Un garçon qui avait passé une décennie vivant dans un placard sous l'escalier. Ce n'est plus un monde de merveilles.

Hagrid est parti.

Tout est vide ici. Presque aussi vide que le bar. La plupart des magasins ne sont pas encore ouverts. Fermé ? Provisoirement ? Définitivement ?Approvisionnement de matériel de Quidditch de qualité. Mon magasin préféré. Détruit.

Vengeance.

La tranquillité de cet endroit est presque effrayante. C'est comme un tombeau. Chambre des secrets. Tom. Journal intime. Ginny. Malfoy. Lucius. Draco. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé? Peut-être a-t-il séduit cette chienne d'Hermione, a fait Ron un oncle et a donné des crises cardiaques à toute sa famille ?

Malfoy ne m'a jamais trahi.

Il m'a détesté.

Je l'ai détesté.

Nous nous sommes compris.

Je scrute autour de moi.

Katie Bell ? Je l'ai à peine reconnue. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai été trahi. Elle était dans sa dernière année alors que j'étais dans ma sixième. Elle a des cheveux longs. Plus blond. Plus sauvage. Intéressant sa manière de marcher. Je me demande quel coté elle a choisi ?

Dumbledore ?

Voldemort ?

Celui de Fudge ?

Je dirais plutôt Dumbledore. Katie a toujours été la plus prudente des trois filles. Notre vieille équipe. Nous étions les meilleurs. Ces jours me manquent. Moi, Olivier, Fred, George, Alicia, Angélina et Katie. Nous étions la meilleure équipe de quidditch que Poudlard n'avait jamais vu.

Elle me regarde. J'ai vu son regard se poser sur moi. Bien. Elle me jette un regard comme si j'étais dangereux. Elle pense peut être que je suis un mangemort. Merde, j'ai oublié de me changer. Je lui souris d'un air affecté, quelque chose que j'ai apprise de Malfoy. Elle me regarde. Elle rougit, elle est mignonne.

J'incline poliment la tête. Et me dirige vers le magasin d'Ollivander.

Ah. Au moins cet endroit n'a pas changé. Rempli de boites. Du plancher jusqu'au plafond. Avec un bon nombre de poussière par-dessus. Ollivander ne prend t-il jamais la peine de nettoyer cet endroit ?

« Oui ? »

Oui. Il n'a pas changé. Son sourire. Et ses yeux. Bleu clair. Comme des lunes. Lunard. Rémus Lupin. Le loup-Garou. C'est étonnant comme le ministère s'acharnent sur eux. Il me regarde bizarrement. Naturellement, il se rappelle de chaque baguette qu'il a vendu. Chaque client aussi. Il ne peut pas m'identifier.

« J'ai besoin d'une baguette ! » lui dis-je.

« Mais naturellement, Monsieur …. » il laisse traîner sa voix au loin. Il s'attend à un nom.

Hum. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à cela. Je m'inquiéterais de son sujet plus tard. Pour le moment, je maintiens ma bouche fermée. Les sorciers prêtent beaucoup trop d'attention aux noms.

Ollivander me demande veut savoir avec quelle main je tiens ma baguette magique.

« Avec celle dont j'ai besoin pour exister. »

Il reste abasourdi par ma réponse et retire sa bande pour mesurer. Il essaye de me faire la discussion. En fait je n'ai pas besoin de baguette magique pour faire de la magie. J'en prend une parce que les gens s'attendront à ce que j'en ai une.

Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à ma vieille baguette magique ? Dumbledore me l'a prise lors de mon arrestation. L'a-t-il cassé ? Ils sont censé le faire lorsque vous êtes expulsé. Comme celle d'Hagrid. Ou peut-être l'a-t-il gardé ? Après tout, c'est la sœur de celle de Voldemort. Le même Phénix, Fumseck, a donné ses plumes pour les deux baguettes.

C'est la mienne.

Peut-être je la reprendrais. Pour raison sentimentale.

Ollivander pendant ce temps là, parle toujours.

« Cœur de Dragon, plume de Phénix … Depuis la deuxième ascension de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, j'ai commencé des expérimentations avec d'autres substances magiques. »

Curieux . Je lui demande « Pourquoi ? »

Ollivander me regarde avec ces yeux pales. Un regard appuyé.

« Ce sont des périodes dangereuses monsieur. Les gens peuvent avoir besoin de baguettes magiques plus puissantes et plus robustes qu'avant. »

Il a un grand assortiment de boites dans ses bras. Il les laisse tomber sur le comptoir et fouille parmi elles. Il retire une boite et l'ouvre. J'accepte la baguette qu'il me tend.

22 centimètres. Jacaranda. Cheveux de Griffon.

Non.

27 cm et demi. Erable. Cheveux de Vélane.

Non.

17 cm.

Non.

Saule.

Non.

Plume de Phénix.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Non.

Je suis sur que la dernière fois, ça n'avait pas pris autant de temps. Il est passé par au moins 100 baguettes. Merde, je pense qu'il s'amuse réellement.

« Oui, oui. Peut-être. Celle-ci ? Je me demande. »

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard avec ses yeux pales qui me semble familier.

C'est le même regard qu'il y a 9 ans quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois. Le regard qu'il m'a donné juste avant de me remettre pour la première fois ma baguette magique. Ma première baguette magique. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

« Bois houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 centimètres » me dit-il.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

« Facile à manier et très souple » rajoute t-il.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Sait-il ? Le dira t-il ?

« C'est une baguette magique en partie unique. Il y a seulement une autre comme celle-ci dans le monde. .. » Ses yeux rougeoient presque. « Juste une … très puissante »

Je prend sa fichue baguette.

Mes doigts peuvent sentir une chaleur réconfortante. L'air autour de moi remue mes cheveux blonds. Une lumière semble m'envelopper. Rouge et or. Le jet d'étincelles au bout de ma baguette magique. Juste comme la dernière fois.

« Ce qui fera 20 gallions monsieur. »

Je hausse le sourcil à l'annonce du prix. La dernière fois, c'était 7 gallions. Il me lance un regard d'excuse tout en gesticulant. « Ce sont des périodes difficiles monsieur. »

J'atteins ma poche de mon manteau de moldu, je dois me rappeler de le changer en robe de sorcier, et retire une petite bourses remplie de pièces d'or de d'argent. Comme je l'ai fait à Aberdeen avec la machine moldue, j'ai pris un peu de gallions et de mornilles dans l'une des nombreuses chambres fortes de Gringotts lorsque je suis entré dans le chemin de Traverse.

Pas sur mon compte, naturellement. Malfoy. Je prend ma revanche.

« Faites attention monsieur » me dit Ollivander alors que je me dirige vers la sortie. « Le dernier propriétaire d'une telle baguette magique a fait beaucoup de choses terribles. »

Je regarde en arrière et lui dit « Terribles mais grandes. »

Il sourit.

Il sait.

Je pars du magasin.

Il ne sourit pas.

Il ne sait pas.

Si tout va bien, mon sort d'amnésie fonctionnera mieux que celui de Lockhart.

'Allo, 'Allo, 'Allo.

Il semblerait que Katie a décidé de traîner et de garder un oeil sur moi. Elle essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer. J'ai envie de la prendre. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si j'allais lui demander. _« Hé j'ai envie de prendre une chambre au chaudron Baveur, ça te dit ? »_

Je suis tenté mais je dois me retenir. Si elle travaille pour Dumbledore, je pourrais obtenir une chance de la rencontrer quand j'arriverais à Poudlard. Peut-être que je pourrais voir si les sorcières sont aussi amusantes que les moldues ?

J'ai besoin d'une robe de sorcier. Elle est devant Madame Malkins. Parfait.

Je passe devant elle et entre dans le magasin. Je marche entre les présentoirs des robes et me dirige vers le fond du magasin, jusqu'à je sois hors de vue. Elle ne peut pas me voir partir. Elle ne peut pas me voir disparaître.

J'apparais dans ce foutu village.

Tout est mort à l'intérieur. Le « Terrier » est dans le même état que le magasin de quidditch. Une attaque ? Probablement. L'odeur de la fumée et du bois brulé n'est plus présente. Ca a du se produire au même moment que l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y a deux ans.

Je me demande qui est mort ?

Les Mangemorts les ont-ils tués ? Etait-ce Avada Kedavra ?

Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Avec un geste de la main, le Terrier est réparé. Il est parfait. Juste comme il l'était. Juste comme je m'en rappelle lors de l'été de ma sixième année. Avant que ceux que je considérais comme ma famille m'ait jeté de coté et m'ait laissé me décomposer à Azkaban. J'ai juste reconstruit une maison entière en moins d'une seconde. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Avec un autre geste de la main, la maison est encore plus belle. Les lignes et les angles de murs sont maintenant droits. L'extérieur mais aussi l'intérieur. Le Terrier n'a plus de danger de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Comme la tour de Pise.

Pizza. J'ai faim. Et soif aussi. Je veux une bière.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je pourrais rentrer mais il y a trop de souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux qui resteront dans cette maison. Si j'allais à l'intérieur, je serais forcé de m'en rappeler. En outre, je dois aller à Poudlard. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ici en premier lieu.

Pour voir les Weasleys ? Pourquoi ? Ils m'ont trahis.

La maison tombait en ruine. Comme une maison de cartes sur le point de s'effondrer. Cartes. Cartes explosives.

J'avais l'habitude d'y jouer avec Ron.

Dans le train de Poudlard.

Dans notre pièce commune à Poudlard.

Poudlard.

Je suis dehors devant le portes de Poudlard. Le château apparaît distinctement devant moi. Je suis étonné par le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune garde. Je regarde de plus près et je peux voir quatre sorciers. Des Aurors se tenant devant les portes principales. Naturellement. Vous ne pouvez apparaître et disparaître dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais bon, après tout, je peux disparaître où je veux.

Personne d'autre ne peut le faire. Je suis meilleur qu'avant, je suis plus rapide et plus fort.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je suis moi.

J'étudie le château pendant quelques minutes. Rien ne semble avoir changé. Selon moi –d'après la Rolex que j'ai acquis pendant mon séjour à Aberdeen- je suis arrivé juste pour le petit déjeuner. Parfait. J'ai faim. Ca sera amusant de voir les réactions de chacun quand je vais arrivé devant eux.

Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, qui a été trahi et abandonné par ceux à qui il faisait confiance, est de retour à Poudlard après une absence de trois ans. Je vais faire basculer leur monde. Je ne vais pas leur dire la vérité jusqu'au jour où cette révélation les détruira. Ou jusqu'à ce que moi je les détruisent. Peut-être que jamais je ne leur dirais.

C'est vraiment triste.

Et j'ai toujours besoin de prendre quelques robes.

Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ?

C'est que je me sens tout excité d'y aller.

_Note de l'auteur ( la vraie ) : _Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment chacun pense probablement que je tombe dans le cliché où Harry se déguise, va à Poudlard, personne l'identifie, il enseigne la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, parle avec ses vieux amis, les fait culpabiliser, finalement prouve son innocence et puis pardonne et oublie cette histoire et finalement tous vivent heureux.

Vous devriez mieux me connaître.

**RAR :**

**_Elizagth_** : Oui, c'est vrai que c'est rare de le voir dans cet état ! Voilà la suite !

**_A.D vs A.V_** : On se calme lol ! Allez on souffle ! On inspire et on expire ! Voilà c'est très bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux ressembler à quelqu'un de civilisé ;)

**_Abel :_** Et voilà la suite Abel !

**_Tom-the-lord_** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as tenu assez longtemps pour pouvoir la lire !

**_Lounah _**: Quand je dis remodeler, c'est que à certains passage, il y a des expressions anglaises impossibles à traduire ou encore des jeux de mots qui ne valent rien en français. Mais si tu veux tout lire, il te suffit d'aller la lire en anglais ! La fic anglais porte le meme nom : "From The Abyss". C'est mon choix de ne pas tout traduire, ou encore d'arranger des phrases et l'auteur anglaise est d'accord avec moi. Voilà bisous .

**_L. Oceans_** : Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à tes questions. Et ben ...nan. Comme ça tu devras lire les autres chapitres pour avoir des réponses à tes questions. Mumus, moi non plus veu pas lui faire du mal, mais si l'auteur anglaise veut le torturer, j'aurais pas le choix, mais ça sera très difficile pour moi, mes doigts auront du mal à taper sur les touches du clavier.

**_Max_** : Raffraichissant ? Oui si on veut ! T'as pas fini de voir la folie de Harry ¡ ;)

**_Tbd_** : Et je continue lol, t'inquiète pas !

**_Luciole_** : Et bien voilà la suite

**_Surimi_** : J'adore ton pseudo! T'aime bien le surimi ? lol


	3. Dubious Hospitality

_**+ From The Abyss +**_

**Résumé** : Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui est à moitié fou. Un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est : Qui Harry va tuer en premier ? 

**Diclaimer** : Cette histoire est basé sur les personnages et les situations crée par JK Rowling !

**Note **: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Ruskbyte mais étant un petit peu remodelé.

Ceci va être une histoire frappante dure. Les choses pourraient s'avérer bien pour notre héros à la fin, mais pour la plupart vous pouvez vous attendre à des thèmes mûrs et controversés : venant de la langue et abordant ainsi la violence, abus, sexe, et ainsi de suite …

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais entre la lecture de HP HBP et puis les vacances, c'est difficile de trouver du temps ;) ! Mais voilà le suite !

Je voulais vous demander, comment avez vous trouvé le Tome 6, pour ceux qui l'ont lu ? ( évitez les spoilers dans vos réponses par respect pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu ! Juste votre impression !)

¤ Poupoux ¤

Bonne lecture ...

_Chapitre 3 : _« Dubious Hospitality »

Mes maux de tête.

Ca signifie que je suis réveillé.

J'étais endormi ?

Non.

J'étais sans connaissance.

Quelqu'un m'a assommé. M'a frappé par derrière.

Dur.

Idiot.

Je suis un idiot.

Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai fait irruption en poussant les portes menant à Poudlard, en passant devant des élèves étonnés et effrayés au niveau de l'entrée du grand hall. Etudiants. Je m'avance majestueusement devant eux dans une parfaite imitation de Rogue. Rogue : il est un mangemort. Un mangeur de merde. Un des lèches-bottes de Voldemort.

La grande entrée du grand hall. Les décorations d'Halloween étaient toujours présentes. Chaque regard était sur moi. Professeurs. Etudiants. Autres. Une centaine. Tous. Je dois leur sembler impressionnant ? Chaque regard était sur moi. Malheureusement mes yeux ne pouvaient les regarder. Douleur. Tomber. Noirceur. Eveillé.

J'essaye de me déplacer. Je ne peux pas.

J'entends parler.

Une voix familière.

« … pourrait être une nouvelle recrue. Vous-Savez-Qui a été vu récemment sur le continent »

Idiots. Ils pensent que je suis un mangemort. Je n'arrive pas à identifier la voix. Elle me semble familière, mais je n'arrive pas à la situer. Une autre voix parle. Je la reconnais immédiatement. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

Dumbledore : « Severus ? »

Severus ? Servilus. Rogue. Sa voix n'est pas aussi huileuse et lisse qu'avant. Dur. Elle est plutôt rauque, comme s'il avait crié pendant des heures. Tout comme la mienne.

« Je ne vois pas qui c'est. Il est possible que l'on se soit déjà rencontrer mais il devait avoir sa cagoule… Je devrais l'entendre parler. »

« Parler ? »

Ma voix apporte un silence dans la salle. Je pense que ce simple mot, exprimé avec une telle fureur doit les avoir étonné. Les avoir effrayé. Bien. Car j'en ai vraiment marre. Je suis vraiment tenté de faire exploser ces connards, trouver Voldemort et séparer chaque partie de son corps et ensuite aller retrouver cette mignonne de chienne moldue pour qu'elle suce mon robinet.

Damnez-les.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ils reculent. Excepté Dumbledore.

Ils sont nombreux dans le hall. Dumbledore, le vieux fou, semble n'avoir à peine changé au cours de ces années. Toujours jeune. Intemporel.

Derrière lui, il y a McGonagall. Ses cheveux sont pratiquement gris. Elle a beaucoup plus de rides. Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour elle. Je me rappelle encore les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dit. Que j'étais une insulte aux noms de mes parents !

Elle ne pouvait pas me blesser autant, même si elle m'avait giflé – comme Hermione l'a fait. Elle me regarde avec une légère appréhension mais avec toujours ce même regard. Persistant.

Rogue.

Rien.

Certainement plus laid que moi. Il y a des cicatrices sur son visage. Il a du être blessé. Bien fait. Après tout, il a toujours pris un malin plaisir à me blesser. Pas physiquement, mais par des joutes verbales. Je me demande si ses cicatrices ont été faites par hasard, un accident, ou peut-être Voldemort qui lui a infligé une punition.

J'essaye de me déplacer. Je ne peux pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche. Je suis sur une chaise. Des cordes autour de mes poignets. Des cordes autour de mes chevilles. Il y a de la magie autour. Je peux la goûter, la sentir. La sentir. Quelle est cette chose ? Nous sommes dans les cachots. Une chaise de torture ? Non. Une chaise d'exécution ? Non. Une chaise pour un interrogatoire ? Oui, ils vont essayer de m'inciter à leur dire ce que je sais. Ah, je vais leur en dire des choses. Des choses qu'ils ne vont certainement pas aimer entendre. Des choses qu'ils ne voudront pas entendre.

« C'est cela la célèbre hospitalité de Poudlard ? » Je regarde Rogue. « Vous n'arrivez pas à m'identifier ? »

Il défigure mon visage. Les mots glissent sur sa peau palotte comme une lame pointue. Je ricane pendant que ses lèvres dessinent une ligne mince. Oui, il se fâche. Bien. Je doute qu'il ne peut identifier ma voix, je suis complètement différent du garçon qu'ils ont trahi. Azkaban m'a laissé sa marque. Bien plus qu'un esprit et une âme torturées. Trois ans de marque de folie pour beaucoup de cris.

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

Encore Dumbledore. Toujours à poser des questions stupides. Ce doit être un talent chez lui.

« Naturellement que vous me connaissez crétin fini » je claque

« Attendez une minute » hurle un de ceux que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

« Oh, je vous donnerais une minute ». J'en ai marre. « Je vous donnerais une minute qui durera une éternité »

Il y a du mouvement. Je tourne ma tête dans cette direction. Dumbledore se décale. Il me regarde.

De près.

Comme un scientifique qui dissèque un papillon ! Ou une guêpe. Ou un scorpion. Je suis trop dangereux maintenant pour être un petit papillon inoffensif.

Il regarde mon visage, comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas mon véritable aspect. Il se redresse et me regarde d'un air songeur. Songeur. Pensif. Pensive. Je me suis perdu dans sa pensive durant ma quatrième année. Avant la mort de Cédric. Avant que mon innocence ne meurt avec lui.

De quel droit pense t'il me regarder comme ça ?

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes vieil homme ? »

Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé.

« Petit morveux irrespectueux » gronde Rogue. Il atteint sa baguette magique. Parfait. Dumbledore l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide. Stupide. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide. Alors j'aurais pu avoir une bonne raison pour le blesser. J'ai déjà une excuse mais ils ne le savent pas. Dumbledore me regarde. Curieux. Il réfléchit … hum…Comme durant ma quatrième année, quand il a capturé Barty Croupton Junior.

Mon esprit a été torturé et détruit par les détraqueurs. Comparé à cela, Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont que des amateurs. Rien de ce qu'ils ne peuvent me faire, ne pourront me blesser.

Pas plus.

Je suis au-delà de la douleur.

Je survis avec la douleur.

Je l'utilise pour alimenter ma colère. Ma faim. Ma soif. Ma vengeance.

« Il ne vous fera pas de mal si vous coopérer avec nous ! »

Oui c'est un talent.

Je ricane en guise de réponse.

Oh oui, je commence à y arriver. Oh, oui je commence certainement à faire travailler le vieux barbu. Imaginez cela, je parviens à faire ce que personne n'a encore pu faire.

Suis-je bon ?

Je ne suis pas bon.

Pas plus.

Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Mais je ne suis pas non plus mauvais.

Pas encore.

« Severus » dis Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui comme pour passer commande. Il se redresse avec ennui. Je suis probablement le seul à le noter dans cette pièce. Le seul qui peut le noter, je suis désormais plus qu'un simple sorcier. Je suis meilleur que tout le reste. Je suis le meilleur, et eux ne le sauront jamais.

Dumbledore continue « Veritaserum »

Je commence à rire.

Je ris.

Je ris jusqu'à ce que des larmes apparaissent.

Hilare.

Véritaserum. Breuvage magique de vérité.

Oh oui, comme si ça allait fonctionner.

« Pourrais-je vous demander ce que vous trouvez de si drôle ? »

Mon rire meurt lentement.

« Amusant ? Putain, c'est hilarant » lui dis-je.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un tel vocabulaire » intervient McGonagall

Je la lorgne « Juste parce que vous n'avez pas profité de la vie, ça ne signifie pas que vous devez être aigre. Huh, c'est presque aussi drôle qu'utiliser le véritaserum sur moi. »

Dumbledore devient blême.

« Severus. »

Rogue commence à se déplacer, mais je l'arrête avec un petit rire. Je ris nerveusement et grimace comme un fou. J'ajoute en le regardant :

« Ca ne marchera pas. »

« Personne n'est immunisé contre le Véritaserum » déclare Rogue. Si dévoué. Si confiant. Je vais avoir un malin plaisir à briser ses illusions.

« Excepté Harry Potter » J'ai découvert cela au début de ma sixième année.

Dumbledore recule à a mention de mon nom. Je trouve cela amusant. Dumbledore n'a pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort et pourtant il se tapit lorsque l'on prononce Harry Potter.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas entendre mon nom ? Peut-être me craint t-il et de ce que j'ai pu devenir ? Peut-être se sent-il coupable ? Peut-être il a honte que son école soit associée à moi ?

« Potter, heureusement … » Rogue crache presque mon nom « … est mort »

« Vraiment ? » Je souris. C'est un sourire mauvais. Je sais.

Le changement commence alors lentement.

Ca commence avec mes yeux.

La fenêtre de l'âme.

Si j'en ai une.

Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être les détraqueurs me l'ont prise.

Mes yeux étaient la dernière partie de moi qui ai changé. Du vert au noir. Maintenant ils changent lentement du noir au vert. Vert clair. Anormalement lumineux. Comme des émeraudes miroitant dans la lumière du feu. Je peux sentir le changement pendant que mes iris se transforment. Une sensation de traction et de pincement étrange.

Mon visage est le prochain, les lignes et les angles se décalent lentement. Mon menton. Mes joues. Mon nez. Je sens un léger pic brûlant à travers ma joue gauche, comme le trio de cicatrices qu'Hermione m'avait faites.

Je ne peux pas vraiment sentir mes cheveux changés, passant du blond au noir indiscipliné.

Les cheveux noirs de mon père.

James.

Les yeux verts de ma mère.

Lily.

La dernière chose qui ait changé est ma cicatrice. Cette satanée cicatrice. Elle est brûlante comme un douloureux coup sur la tête- plutôt comme si j'avais un tisonnier chaud, flamboyant qui se remue au niveau de mon front. Je peux la sentir, intensément, cette cicatrice, cet éclair qui coupe et brûle à travers mon front.

Je me demande brièvement si mon tatouage de phénix est toujours sur mon épaule. Je n'ai certainement plus besoin de lui.

Je souris d'un air affecté vers leurs visages stupéfaits. Je peux voir leur incrédulité.

Hummmm, pas tout à fait la réaction que j'avais prévue. J'avais pensé qu'ils crieraient avec terreur. Des lancements de sortilèges et de malédictions en agissant comme des héros – traîtres – qu'ils pensent être.

Elle est plutôt décevante cette tranquillité.

J'espérais tuer quelqu'un en « self défense »

« Harry ? »

Je peux sentir la puissance remplir mes yeux – ces yeux verts qui se glissent sur Dumbledore.

Il est cendré, comme tout le monde, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je ris nerveusement à cette pensée. Poudlard est rempli de fantômes.

« Donnez à l'homme un cigare » dis-je d'une voix traînante. Je ressemble à Malfoy. Les deux Malfoys. Je souris d'un air affecté, tout comme les Malfoys. J'agite les doigts de ma main.

Heh, leurs regards sur leurs visages sont tout aussi inestimables que ces havanas. Je souhaite avoir un appareil photo. Comment j'arrive à penser quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne me transformerais pas en Colin Crivey.

Incrédulité. Stupéfaction. Confusion. Horreur. Terreur.

Je découvre mes dents dans une grimace sauvage. Je souhaite avoir un miroir, car je suis sur que je ne me suis jamais vu comme je pouvais avoir l'air méchant. Oui, un miroir. Pas un foutu appareil photo. Rire.

Je me lève.

Oh, c'est drôle. Tout le monde est étonné. Peut être du au fait que malgré toutes ces contraintes idiotes qui me liaient à la chaise, j'ai réussi à me libérer.

Heh, plus rien ne m'attache. Les dispositifs d'accrochage autours de mes poignets et chevilles se sont évaporées. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Ooohh, ils ont leur baguette dirigée vers moi.

Pas très impressionnant.

« Potter » gronde Rogue, je peux voir une certaine rougeur au niveau de ses joues citriques. En colère ?

« Rogue » lui répond-je. Il n'est rien pour moi. Je ferais attention à lui quand ça sera son tour, pas avant.

Je peux sentir la magie traverser la salle. Par-ci, par-là. Dans leurs baguettes. Ils appellent la magie avec leurs baguettes. Ils veulent me maudir. Ils veulent me renvoyer de nouveau à Azkaban, de nouveau dans l'enfer. Dans l'oubli. Dans l'abyme.

Je ne les laisserais pas faire.

Je plis mes doigts et toutes leurs baguettes magiques éclatent en morceau. Hurlement, Cris perçants. Douleur. Je souris au bruit. Le cri de mort d'un sorcier est ma symphonie. Une symphonie de douleur. De la vengeance, c'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin.

Dumbledore fronce les sourcils et regarde les autres avec souci. Il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette magique. Bâtard. Cela signifie que sa main n'est pas blessée et ne saigne pas comme les autres. Il n'est pas blessé. Il ne souffre pas. Je veux qu'il soit blessé. Je veux qu'il connaisse la douleur comme moi je l'ai ressentie. Je veux le tuer. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Aucun scintillement dans ses yeux. Pourtant, avant, ils scintillaient beaucoup. Maintenant ses yeux ( aussi bleus que les miens sont verts) sont solennels. Triste presque déçu.

Déçu ?

Déçu ?

Je peux sentir la puissance s'emparer de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bouillonnante, moussante et battante. Comment ose t-il être déçu ?

Comment ose t-il ?

Comment ose t-il ?

COMMENT OSE T-IL ?

COMMENT OSE T-IL ?

Non.

Non.

Calme.

Pas encore. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Temps. Prendre son temps. Je ne peux pas le tuer maintenant. Je ne peux pas encore le tuer. Je dois d'abord le faire souffrir. Lui montrer. Lui montrer ce qu'il a fait de moi. L'inciter à lui faire comprendre que sa trahison m'a détruit. Cette trahison qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Le tuer. Oui je le tuerais, lui et tous les autres. Tous ceux qui m'ont abandonné sans raison, sans m'écouter.

Mais pas maintenant.

Non

D'abord, il doit souffrir.

Comme je souffre !

Péniblement.

Lentement.

« Harry »

Il essaye encore. Il essaye toujours. C'est toujours le même chose avec le grand-père. Il s'inquiète ? S'il était inquiet, il ne m'aurait pas envoyé à Azkaban,comme il l'a fait. Aurait-il cru ses mensonges à mon sujet ? M'aurai-il abandonné sans comprendre, sans combattre ? Sans écouter ma version.

Je montre mes dents et siffle « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point j'ai envie de vous tuer traître. »

Le grand-père me regarde. Le directeur montre sur son visage son air intéressé et inquiet. L'une de ses nombreuses façades. L'homme qui a le plus de masques pour couvrir son visage qu'une compagnie de théâtre. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire après. Soyez raisonnable Harry. Ecoutez-moi, Harry. Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter plus tard, Harry.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer Harry ? »

« Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que je voulais savoir, ce que j'avais besoin de savoir » lui dis-je. Je crache à ses pieds et montre mon mépris. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas vous rendre la pareille ? »

« Harry » Je le coupe en levant mon bras.

« Je ne veux pas écouter vos mensonges, traître, vous n'avez rien à me dire que je suis disposé à entendre » Je le pousse, le frappe. « Et je n'ai rien à dire. Pas encore. »

« Potter » Rogue ?

Je regarde derrière moi. Quoi ? Comment a-t-il obtenu une baguette magique ? J'ai détruit sa baguette magique avec les autres. Elle est dans son autre main, son autre main est blessée. Il l'a caché dans sa longue robe. Mais je n'ai pas … ma baguette. Il utilise ma baguette magique. Ma baguette magique. Non. Pas ma baguette magique. Celle que j'ai acheté chez Ollivander plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai changé sa mémoire. Facile. Obtenir ma baguette dans la main de Rogue serait encore plus facile. Facile,mais moi j'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en veux plus.

Je les effraye d'avantage en faisant ce que je veux sans baguette magique.

Un jouet si primitif.

Un jouet d'enfant.

Maintenant, il marche vers moi. La baguette est instable, elle tremble. Il veut être adroit pour ne pas me louper. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la patience de voir onduler cette satanée baguette magique. Je suis au-delà de ces jeux enfantins. Je suis tellement plus que ça. Tellement.

« Oh, tais-toi, Rogue, et reste où tu es. »

C'est drôle, il a vraiment écouté.

Oh. Ah, oui.

Bien sur, il n'a pas trop le choix maintenant.

Je le regarde –Servilus- et fixe Dumbledore. Je souris d'un air affecté -j'aurais du laisser le choixpeau me mettre à Serpentard- et soulève mes mains vers le ciel. Ils peuvent voir qu'elles sont vides. Ils doivent penser que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais non. Ce n'est pas magique. C'est la puissance, le pouvoir. C'est moi.

« Regarde, aucune baguette. »

Je me retourne vers la porte menant hors de la salle. Verrouillée. Boulonnée. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas de partir. Rien ne peut m'arrêter. La porte explose laissant me laissant le champ libre. Beaucoup de poussière dans l'air Ca me pique les yeux. Sagement, aucuns de ces idiots n'essayent de m'arrêter. J'espère qu'ils le feront.

Je veux les tuer.

Tous.

Chacun de ceux qui sont dans ce château.

Tous les profs.

Tous les étudiants.

Tout simplement, chaque sorcier.

Tout simplement, chaque sorcière.

Tous.

Sans exception.

Aucuns ne méritent de vivre.

Aucuns.

Pas même leurs hiboux, leurs chats ou même leurs crapauds qu'ils pourraient avoir. Comme Trevor ! Neville, qui ne pouvait jamais maintenir cette stupide créature en place ! Je doutais de lui, personne ne pouvait être aussi maladroit que Neville. Tranquille, timide. Je l'ai considéré comme un ami après ma cinquième année. Après le ministère de la magie. Après le département des mystères. Je lui aurais fait confiance toute ma vie.

Je l'aurais fait.

Mais, il m'a trahi. Il m'a abandonné. Comme les autres ! Cependant, il payera. Comme les autres ! Tous.

Des étudiants gênent mon passage. Peut-être certains d'entre eux m'identifient. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Au moins, je n'entends pas crier « Attention à nous, c'est Harry Potter ! Aiiiieeeee »

Pitié, ça aurait été drôle. Ca m'aurait amené du baume au cœur.

Je veux toujours blesser quelque chose. Mettre à mort quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

« Stupéfix ! »

Quelqu'un doit être là en ce moment.

Aurors. Cinq aurors. L'un d'entre eux a jugé bon de m'assommer. Idiot. J'ai du être distrait par mes pensées de carnage et de vengeance, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire d'une façon aussi pathétique. J'apprends de mes erreurs. Ce qui s'est produit ne se reproduire pas. J'ai été dupé une fois, honte sur moi. Q'ils essayent de me duper une deuxième fois, je tuerai tous ces crétins avant qu'ils n'obtiennent cette chance.

Ils m'encerclent. Bloquent la sortie. Je pourrais juste partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de transplaner. Les sorts autours de l'école ne pourront pas m'arrêter. Ils ne peuvent pas m'arrêter. Je dois montrer à ce vieux Dumbledore ce que je sais faire.

« Laissez, moi ! Maintenant ! » dis-je. Ils doivent m'identifier à ce jour. Cheveux noirs. Yeux verts. Grande cicatrice en forme d'éclair au niveau du front. Je suis Harry Potter.

« Je ne pense pas monsieur. Vous n'allez nulle part » me dit le chef, le plus vieux des cinq. Monsieur ? Pour qui il se prend pour m'appeler monsieur ? Moi ? Il y a un rire. Peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas reconnu. Il lève sa baguette magique au niveau de mon visage.

Très professionnel.

Très intimidant.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

« Laissez-moi --- enculé »

Rouge. Blanc. Gris

Sang. Os. Cerveau.

Je suis plutôt étonné car les corps des aurors tombent au sol. Les cinq se tenaient en cercle, avec moi au milieu.

On m'observe.

Silence.

Un long moment.

Les étudiants ne comprennent pas ce qu'il vient de se produire. Lentement. Lentement, ils commencent à comprendre. Les étudiant les plus âgés d'abord. Bientôt. Bientôt l'un d'entre brisera le silence. Le brisera avec un cri perçant ce qui amènera tout le monde dans un chaos. Anarchie. Tumulte. Les oreilles qui sifflent. Une autre symphonie. Oui, ça commence. Une fille. Elle crie.

Quand apprendront-ils à paniquer correctement ?

Il y a un bon nombre de cris perçants désormais. C'est une belle symphonie. Chaque partie de l'orchestre joue en harmonie. Horreur. Terreur. Dégoût. Revirement. C'est une merveille à entendre. Magnifique.

Certains des estomacs les plus faibles ne peuvent se contenir. La puanteur acre du vomi accompagné de la saveur amère du sang, pendant que le bruit des vomissements se mélange à la musique. Je parierai que c'est un groupe de Poufsouffle. Ils n'ont jamais été très forts. Excepté Cédric,mais lui c'est une exception. Il était un héro. J'étais censé être un héro. Ils m'ont transformé en bandit. C'est ce que je suis maintenant. Je tue des personnes. Les héros n'assassinent pas des personnes. Moi, oui. A cause d'eux. A cause de ce qu'ils on fait de moi. Puisqu'ils m'ont abandonné -m'ont trahi- et m'ont laissé à un destin pire que la mort.

La symphonie monte en crescendo. La panique s'empare de toute l'école. Vraiment pathétique, comme ces enfants tombent facilement dans un tel désordre. Ils sont faibles. Pas comme moi. J'étais fort. Quand il y avait eu un troll dans les cachots ( et stupidement, on est allé à sa rencontre), j'étais celui qui a gardé son sang froid au contraire d'Hermione. Quand chacun a paniqué lorsque l'on a vu le sanglant message laissé par Tom, j'étais celui qui est resté calme. Toujours le seul entouré par des « amis », directeur, professeurs, ennemis. Toujours. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose.

Ils courent maintenant.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas louper l'inévitable.

Et l'inévitable arrive.

Ma vengeance.

Je me déplace doucement autour des restes sanglants des Aurors, afin de ne pas glisser dans cette piscine de sang entourant les cadavres sans tête. Sans tête. Les enfants, les plus peureux se sont déjà sauvés, les cris sont encore plus forts. Ils doivent penser que je veux les tuer. Je ris pendant que je progresse dans les couloirs, laissant une traînée d'empreintes de pas de sang dans mon sillage.

Les portes ont été fermées à clef. En raison de mon évasion ? Peut-être. Mais ça ne peut pas m'arrêter. Je suis sur le point de souffler les portes de leurs charnières mais je m'arrête. Une pensée. Tom. Le basilic. Le message. Miss Teigne. Je devrais laisser à mon tour un message, pour leur faire savoir qui est venu aujourd'hui. Je pense à faire pareil que Tom comme lors de ma deuxième année mais non, je vais trouver quelque chose de mieux qu'un message avec du sang écrit sur un mur. Je ne veux pas suivre ce bâtard. Cet endroit ici sera une bien meilleure toile pour peindre mon message.

**Harry Potter est revenu à Poudlard.**

**Prenez garde, traîtres.**

**Ma justice. Ma revanche.**

Je laisse cela brûler sur le plancher du hall d'entrée du château. Brûlures. Flammes, aussi vertes que mes yeux et qui sont aussi éternelles que ma haine pour ceux qui m'ont trahi. Rien ne pourra éteindre ces mots ardents qui proclament mon retour. Je ne permettrai pas cela. Pas jusqu'à ce que ma soif de vengeance soit éteinte. Alors … alors je laisserais les flammes mourir. Mais pour l'instant elles brûleront. Un avertissement. Un rappel.

Des pas. Martèlement sur la pierre. Renforts ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'attends jusqu'à ce que les aurors viennent à moi. Malédictions et sortilèges sur leurs lèvres. Je reste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse me voir. Pour leur montrer que je suis là. Alors je vais à pré-au-lard. J'imagine la panique que j'ai suscité. Une disparition soudaine, sous leurs yeux. Ils ne savent pas ce que je peux faire. Ils ne savent pas que je n'utilise plus la magie. Ils ne savent pas que je suis au-delà de tout ça. S'ils savent tellement de choses comme ils le prétendent, ils ne m'auraient jamais cru coupable de faire pour ce quoi j'ai été accusé. Viol et meurtre.

Imbéciles.

Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer de quoi je suis capable aujourd'hui. Ils pensent que j'ai transplaner. Ce qu'un sorcier ferait. J'étais un sorcier. Pas plus. Mais j'ai alors contré leur satanée barrière d'anti-transplanage autour de leur précieuse école. Ils penseront que je peux. Que je suis plus fort que Voldemort –je le suis !

Cela les terrifiera.

Pré-au-lard. Je m'en rappelle. Plus ou moins. Il y a Honeydukes. Les trois balais au coin. Les gens circulent dans les environs. Mais pas autant qu'avant. La guerre a rendu les personnes prudentes. Elles ne sortent plus que par nécessité. Certaines personnes m'ont remarqué mais aucunes ne semblent savoir qui je suis.

Il est l'heure de les réveiller. J'étais une célébrité. Maintenant, je suis plus. En effet, dans certain cas, un être infâme est meilleur qu'une célébrité. Je suis dans les rues principales du village. Très joli. Endroit parfait pour déposer mes racines, non ? Je lève mes mains vers le ciel, pensant consciemment à ce que je veux. Ma puissance n'a pas besoin d'instructions explicites. Ma nouvelle maison apparaît dans un souffle d'air.

J'ai certainement du attirer l'attention maintenant.

Je souris et fais un pas à l'intérieur.

Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais prévu.

Mais tout va bien.

Je pense que finalement, je l'ai ce point de coté.

…

**. : RAR :.**

**Luciole : Ba la voila la suite, désolé pour le retard, mais que veux tu il fait beau, faut en profiter !**

**L.oceans : lol veux pas que l'on touche à Mumus mais ça va pour l'instant il a pas l'air d'être très impliqué, on verra dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Abel : Tu veux qu'il se fasse Katie ! Mouah, on verra bien ! voila la suite, bizz**

**Nienna-lo : Dans une phase de déconnection ? ah bon pourquoi ? ( mdr, c'est pas méchant j'espère lol ) En tout cas voila la suite ! Et j'espère que vous allez continuer à être en déconnection !**

**Kadia : voila la suite**

**L'ange noir aux larmes de sang : foui c'est vrai que l'on aurait pu se tromper mais non, c bien notre ryry ! Allez voila la suite !**

**Lounah : oui c'est vrai que c'est décourageant qu'elle n'a pas posté de chapitre depuis un an et demi ! C'est pour ça que j'y vais tout doucement ;)**

**A.D vs A.V : oh mais non je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Excuse-moi ? Je suis excusé ! C'est vrai qu'Harry nous fais penser a voldy (qui je le précise n'est pas qu'à toi, un peu à moi aussi ! ) Merki pour ta review qui était quand même courte ! J'espère que tu feras mieux ! **


	4. Eye of the Needle

_**+ From The Abyss +**_

**Résumé** : Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produite. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui est à moitié fou. Un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est : Qui Harry va tuer en premier ? 

**Diclaimer** : Cette histoire est basé sur les personnages et les situations crée par JK Rowling !

**Note **: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Ruskbyte mais étant un petit peu remodelé.

Ceci va être une histoire frappante dure. Les choses pourraient s'avérer bien pour notre héros à la fin, mais pour la plupart vous pouvez vous attendre à des thèmes mûrs et controversés : venant de la langue et abordant ainsi la violence, abus, sexe, et ainsi de suite …

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais les vacances se finissent et j'en profite un maximum. Mais voilà le suite !

Les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre :) Et merci pour tout

Bonne lecture à tous ...

Poupoux

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_** :

_Eye Of The Needle_

Poudlard.

Il semble si petit vu d'ici.

Il est petit.

Tel un timbre.

J'ai envie de le lécher avec l'afranchissement.

En fait, tout semble petit vu d'ici. Je ne peux pas voir les gens sur la terre, je suis tellement haut. Ils ne ressemblent même pas à des fourmis. Ils sont encore plus petits. Ils ressemblent plutot à des acariens, petites betes que l'on trouve dans la poussière. La poussière. Inutile. Sans valeur. Injustifié. Ils sont de la poussière. Ils ne sont rien pour moi. Des moins que rien.

Pourtant, je veux marcher parmis eux.

Non pas parce que je suis tout seul ou aspire à de la compagnie. C'est tout le contraire. Je les déteste. Je les dédaigne du plus profond de mon etre. De tout ce que j'étais. De tout ce qu'ils m'ont incité à devenir. De tout ce que je serais. Je les déteste et c'est pourquoi je souhaite être à leur milieu. Je veux qu'ils voient ce qu'ils ont fait à moi. Je veux les voir se rendre compte qu'ils sont les coupables de ce que je suis devenu. Je veux les voir se rendre compte que je suis revenu pour me venger pour ce que je suis devenu, meme s'il faut en payer le prix fort.

Je veux leur peur. Je veux la voir. Je veux la sentir. Le gouter. L'entendre. La ressentir.

Je veux devenir leur peur.

En ayant tué ces cinq têtes d'Aurors, je pense que c'est un bon début.

Ceci mais aussi en créant cette tour à Pré-au-lard, qui fait que les gosses de Poudlard ont peur de moi. Quoi que l'on en dise, je pense qu'ils sont davantage impressionnés par la tour qu'ils le sont des Aurors décapités. Après tout, c'est un moment de guerre. La mort, le carnage et l'abattage sont devenus des choses habituelles chez eux.

Moi je leur montrerais un nouveau visage de la guerre.

Oui, la mort est banale maintenant. Rien de très passionnant.

La création d'une haute tour juste par le biais de la pensée... ça c'est quelques chose de passionnant et qui fait parler.

Cette tour est vraiment très haute. Je n'ai pas exactement pris sa mesure et n'ai pas vérifié, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai découvert au sujet de ma puissance, c'est qu'elle prend les choses telles qu'elles sont dites. Je veux une haute tour, même si la dimension est seulement subconsciente, et c'est exactement ce que j'obtiens. Elle doit faire 800 m de hauteur. Je pense.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimée au sujet de la magie. Ces aspects qui peuvent ainsi tromper. Une tour qui doit faire 800 m de hauteur mais qui fait également cette taille en profondeur.C'est trompeur. Par son volume interne apparent, je trouve ma tour plus grande que Poudlard. Ils devraient apprécier mon accomplissement. Je n'ai pas réalisé que ça pouvait s'appliquer aux gens aussi bien qu'à des salles et des bâtiments. Comme mes prétendus amis. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. J'ai pensé que je pourrais leur faire confiance. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les aimer. Amour.

Je ne me rappelle plus la signification de ce mot.

Il n'importe.

Je n'ai plus besoin d'amour.

Je ne le veux pas.

J'ai mieux à faire.

Puissance.

Je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Tout.

Presque.

Je peux soulever des montagnes avec un simple geste. Mais je ne peux pas me débarasser de cette cicatrice sanglante. Je peux niveler ces mêmes montagnes avec un clignotement de l'oeil. Mais je ne peux pas élever les morts.

Je sais.

J'ai essayé.

Cedric.

Sirius.

Hagrid.

Preuve concluante, je pense, que l'univers me déteste toujours.

Ou, continue à jouer avec moi, comme un chat avec une souris.

Les souris ont une habitude de tirer les maillets géants hors des endroits les plus peu probables.

Et mon maillet est plus grand que tout autre.

Je souhaite avoir des jumelles. Hermione observait mes matchs de Quidditch par des jumelles. Je ne projette pas d'aller regarder du Quidditch. Je suis plus intéressé à voir ce que les abrutis au pied de ma tour essayent de faire aujourd'hui.

Cela fait presque un mois que je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

Un mois que je me suis dévoilé à ce vieil hybride et aux restes des traîtres. Du moins ceux qui étaient présents. McGonagall. Rogue. Rogue... Je me demande s'ils sont parvenus à le déplacer . Je lui ai dit de ne plus bouger et de rester où il était. Ma magie -- puissante -- est différente à celle qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard .Je demande et je reçois. Je veux et j'obtiens. Je crois qu'ils n'auront plus de chance de déplacer ce bâtard qu'ils ont eu la chance de rentrer à l'intérieur de ma tour.

Cela fait à peu près un mois que j'ai crée cette tour. Je pense que je l'appellerai " l'aiguille ", car ma tour y ressemble de très près. 800 m de haut, et à peu près la meme chose en profondeur, et qui est faite à partir d'un certain matériel brillant qui est aussi immuable que ma haine. Mon besoin de vengeance. J'ai voulu l'appeler "la baguette magique", mais cela me rappellait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Entre autre, ces chiennes de moldus avec lesquelles je me servais de ma baguette magique pour leur donner du plaisir.

Je suppose que je devrais simplement me trouver une chienne de sorcière.

De préférence une de ces putains qui m'ont trahi.

Pas McGonagall.

Je n'ose meme pas me l'imaginer.

Tonks.

Luna.

Ginny.

Hermione.

Hermione.

Oui...

Oui.

Je pense que je lui rendrais visite... en second lieu.

Ensuite.

Oui.

En second lieu.

Ou quatrième, si vous le voyez de cette façon.

La famille avant les amis, après tous.

Oui.

"Monsieur Harry Potter ?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été étonné quand Dobby a débarqué le matin après que je sois arrivé ici. J'aurais du deviné qu'il était l'un des seul à croire que je ne sois pas coupable. Quoiqu'il ait été libre, et utilisé par cela le vieux bâtard, il m'a toujours considère comme étant d'une façon ou d'une autre, son maître. Probablement la seule personne dans le monde qui était heureux d'entendre parler de mon retour. Plus qu'heureux. Ravi. Enthousiaste. Il était si excité quand il a transplané dans ma chambre à coucher.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'une armée d'Aurors ou de Mangemorts ou toutes les deux transplanent dans " l'aiguille " à n'importe quelle seconde.

Moi en tout cas, j'en ai crée pas loin de cent pour les combattre...Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont exactement. Ou comment ils s'appelent. Cependant, ils sont certainement des enculés. Ils ressemblent à un mélange d'un costume d'armure médiéval et à quelque chose tout droit sorti de " Star Wars".Très grand et maitrisant parfaitement la magie ... Je n'ai pas d'indices sur leur fonctionnement, mais j'ai pourtant placé cinq d'entre eux à chaque étage de " l'aiguille " maintenant. C'est à dire 800 choses sanglantes répartis à chaque étage. Une armée. Mon armée. Je ne sais pas encore comment ils fonctionnent durant la bataille, mais je parie qu'elles seront presque imparables.

À mon soulagement j'ai appris que personne de l'extérieur, sorcières ou sorciers, sont en mesure de transplaner à l'intérieur de " l'aiguille ". Ils ont essayée presque à la minute où j'ai créé cette tour. Dobby avait seulement pu transplaner à l'intérieur parce qu'il est un elfe de maison et emploie un genre différent de magie. Mais j'ai réglé ça maintenant. Rien ne peut entrer dans " l'aiguille " sans ma permission. Pas d'elfes de maison. Pas d'hiboux. Pas de chats. Pas de serpents. Ni de bactéries. Rien.

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

Soupir.

Il ressemble à un crétin fou en se punissant pour m'avoir déranger. Il a du prendre mon manque de réponse comme mauvaise chose. Je suppose que ça ne changera jamais. Vraiment pathétique.

J'essayerai à ce que Dobby perde cette habitude de l'art de l'auto-flagellation.

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

"Mauvais Dobby!"

-bong-

Ca va prendre du temps.

"Arrêtes de frapper ta tete contre mon bureau," je dis finalement.

"Merci, Monsieur Harry Potter. Désolé, Monsieur Harry Potter."

Je pense qu'il doit voir le double. Peut-être le triple ou plus. Je pense à me déplacer pour le soutenir pendant qu'il se balance là devant moi, en me regardant fixement avec ces grands grands yeux . Ces yeux de balle de tennis.

Je ne me déplace pas. Il n'apprécierait le fait que j'essaye de l'aider. Il a protesté toutes les fois que j'ai essayé quand j'étais toujours à l'école.

Je pensais qu'il avait changé. D'une manière je suis soulagé. Je déteste le contact physique.

Hypocrite ?

Je déteste le contact, pourtant j'ai passé les trois mois avant de venir ici à me livrer à une orgie de plaisir physique. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même -- pas que je ne le veux -- . Je n'ai jamais trouvé le confort dans les bras de ces filles et femmes avec qui j'ai dormis. Confort ? Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Pas vraiment. J'ai pensé que je l'ai eu. Une fois. A Poudlard. Avec Hermione.

Elle m'a marqué.

Les trois cicatrices parallèles à travers ma joue me rappelent Hermione.

Non, je n'ai jamais baisé avec ces filles pour trouver du confort. C'était du plaisir. Mon plaisir. Je voulais tout oublier. Ce rocher. Azkaban. Cet enfer que j'ai vécu pendant trois ans. Trois vies. Trois decennies. Très longtemps. Et très court. Ma perception du temps est différente de ce qu'elle était. A ue vitesse où tout semble se produire d'un seul trait, d'un coup. Périodes de calme où la vie semble comme un ballet sous-marin.

Peut-être c'est juste une variation dans ma perception de l'univers. Ou peut-être je peux réellement commander l'écoulement du temps . Pas que j'en ai besoin naturellement. Mais c'est un bonus supplémentaire. Un des changements que j'ai intégré depuis ma... renaissance. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements. La manière dont j'agis, la manière dont je vois des choses, la manière dont je pense. Les années de la folie prodiguées par des Détraqueurs changerait la manière de penser de n'importe qui.

Regarde juste ce que ces choses maudites ont fait à Sirius quand il était encore là.

Bien sur, il était toujours un peu présent. Lui et papa. Et _les deux autres_.

Queudver, ce traître dégoûtant de rat. Et le loup-garou.Ils verront de quoi je suis capable, les deux autres. Sirius ne m'a jamais trahi. Ni papa. À moins que vous teniez compte du fait qu'ils sont morts... me laissant seul. Si Sirius avait toujours été vivant je parierais tout l'or de Gringotts qu'il serait revenu auprès de moi. M'aurait fait sortir d'Azkaban, malgré les risques.

Comme ce qu'il a fait au ministère.

C'était mon stupide défaut. Une erreur. Une erreur que je ne ferai certainement plus. Sirius est mort parce qu'il est venu me sauver tel un chevalier dérangé dans une armure brillante. Il a été dérangé, je le sais. Il a du l'etre. Et mon père avec lui.

Patmol ?

Cornedrue ?

Même si ils étaient seulement une paire d'écoliers.

Mais ça ne se produira plus. Plus personne ne s'inquiètera assez pour me sauver de n'importe quoi, encore moins d'une situation menaçant ma vie. Ils m'ont abandonné à l'enfer. Ils m'ont condamné. Je doute sérieusement qu'ils risquent leurs vies en mon nom après ce que j'ai fait.

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, Dobby ?"

"Dobby a servi à Harry Potter le petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, Monsieur Harry Potter."

Il a dit ça avec enthousiasme.

Je résiste à la tentation du soupir.

"Merci, Dobby. Allons-y alors?"

Je m'éloigne du petit balcon où je m'étais tenu. C'est ici où il y a la meilleure vue sur Poudlard. C'est aussi ici que se trouve mes chambres privées, qui occupent tout un niveau et où je peux voir distinctement le monde extérieur. Un monde dans lequel je suis revenu pour le détester.

"Ne disparait pas, pas encore, Dobby."

Je sentais qu'il était près à disposer. La magie de l'Elfe de Maison est différente de la magie du sorcier. Mais je peux facilement la sentir. Au cours du mois passé j'ai appris à la lire, à la comprendre.

"Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire."

"Dobby a fait quelques chose de mal, Monsieur Harry Potter?"

Monsieur Harry Potter.

Je vais l'obliger à m'appeler Harry tout simplement, ou au moins monsieur avant que l'on ne soit tuer. Meme si je ne suis pas certain que quelque chose sur cette terre pourrait me tuer plus, même s'ils essayaient. Dur. Je dois admettre cependant, ce serait amusant. Les regardant essayer. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Le Ministère. Je pense que j'aurai beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec eux. Pour voir juste pour une fois les roles qui s'inversent et pour une fois être celui qui controle les autres.

Hmm. Je me dépèche de répondre avant que Dobby ne démarre à frapper sa tête contre quelque chose.

"En fait, Dobby, je veux discuter de ton salaire."

" Le salaire de Dobby, Monsieur Harry Potter ?"

Il parait surpris.

Je le regarde avec une incredulité exagérée.

"Naturellement, Dobby. Tu ne peux pas croire que tu vas contiuer à me servir sans la moindre compensation. En fait, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir aborder ce sujet avant. Tu es là depuis déjà un mois."

"Monsieur Harry Potter est trop aimable. Dobby n'a pas besoin d'être payée."

Il rougit.

"Nous pourrons en discuter après le petit déjeuner."

Il s'est surpassé de nouveau. Comme quand j'étais à Poudlard ...

" En attendant, Dobby, j'ai un autre travail pour toi."

Il s'affole. Si désireux de servir. Si désireux à aider. Juste comme il était. Juste comme je ne serai jamais. Je souris . " Il y a une note que je dois livreer et j'ai besoin de toi. Je voudrais que tu la remet personnellement au professeur Dumbledore. Et tandis que tu es à Poudlard, tu peux informer le directeur que tu n'es plus à son service, mais au mien."

"Oui monsieur, Harry Potter, monsieur."

La note apparaît dans ma main. Elle est exactement comme je l'ai imaginée. Exactement comme je l'ai voulue. Je l'ouvre brièvement pour vérifier. Juste au cas où. Oui. Exactement. Je la remets à Dobby et il disparaît en un crac. La seule créature, autre que moi, qui peut venir et aller en franchissant les barrières protectrices de " l'aiguille ". Une partie de moi aurait voulu etre avec lui. Pour pouvoir voir l'expression sur le visage de vieux Dumbledore quand il lira cette note.

**Juste pour vous faire savoir que j'ai l'intention de finir ce que Hagrid a commencé il y a neuf ans. **

Je me demande s'il pourra travailler assez rapidement pour tous les sauver.

Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Il ne peut pas les sauver.

Personne ne peut.

Mmmm, je me demande comment Dobby rend ces oeufs si parfaits.

Et le pain grillé... doré comme je l'aime.

Je vais finir mon petit déjeuner. Donner à Dumbledore un peu de temps. Ma vengeance sera beaucoup plus satisfaisante si je dois faire un peu plus d'effort. Pas que j'ai mis beaucoup d'effort dans n'importe quoi durant ces derniers jours.

Toujours... Je vais finir mon petit déjeuner. Donner à Dumbledore et aux membres de l'ordre du Phénix du temps. Puis, pour la première fois en un mois, pour la première fois depuis que j'ai crée cette tour, je serais de retour.

Ca fait un moment que je suis parti de Surrey.

Il est temps de leur rendre une petite visite.

…

* * *

Et maintenant ... :

_**RAR :**_

**Abel **: Merki de continuer à lire cette fic ! Bisous et voilà la suite (avec du retard mais c'est pour mieux vous faire attendre ! niark niark niark)

**Panthere** : merci pour ton compliment ! Voila la suite ! Bisous

**Cily** : on va voir prochainement Hermione, pour le reste je te laisse la surprise ! ;)

**L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang** : Merki pour tes encouragements ! Eh c'est vrai que l'on a du mal a reconnaitre le petit gryffondor maintenant ! C'est fou comme un séjour à Azkaban peut changer :)

Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Nienna-lo** : Ah mais moi, deux jours sans mon ordi chéri je fais une dépression ! lol

Délectez vous de ce chapitre comme vous l'avez fait pour le précedent ! ( pour ma part c'est celui que je préfère le moins ... mais bon ) ! Bisous et merci

**La Saut De L'Ange (x2)** : J'ai failli faire une syncope quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé une review, j'adore tes fics ( meme si pour la plupart du temps, on va dire que j'ai la flemme de laisser des reviews, mais je ne pense pas etre la seule ... ) ... enfin je m'écarte un peu du sujet là !

Comme tu l'a dit, tout ne sera pas beau, il va s'en passer des chose ! Mais chut, gardons le suspense :)

C'est vrai que ça ne s'annonce pas très bien pour Hermione !

Merki pour tes reviews...

**Tina granger** : Foui, comme tu le dis, il va y avoir du sport ! Allez bizzz et merki pour ta review

Merci à tous pour vos si gentilles reviews ! Bisous à vous tous, et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton "go", si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement ! Du chantage ? Non je n'oserais pas ! Niark niark niark


	5. Family Affair

**_+ From The Abyss +_**

**Résumé** Il y a trois ans, il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban. Maintenant quelque chose s'est produit. Quelque chose qui a placé la puissance d'un dieu dans les mains d'un homme qui est à moitié fou. Un homme qui veut se venger. Maintenant, la question est: Qui Harry va tuer en premier? 

**Diclaimer**: Cette histoire est basé sur les personnages et les situations crée par JK Rowling !

**Note **: Cette histoire est une traduction de l'histoire de Ruskbyte mais étant un petit peu remodelé.

Ceci va être une histoire frappante dure. Les choses pourraient s'avérer bien pour notre héros à la fin, mais pour la plupart vous pouvez vous attendre à des thèmes mûrs et controversés: venant de la langue et abordant ainsi la violence, abus, sexe, et ainsi de suite …

Je suis désolé pour legros retard,même très gros mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps mais que je l'avais, j'avais un petit peu la flemme ! J'espère que vous allez m'excuser ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Bon voilà le 5ème chapitre ! Je ne vais pas vousétonner (si vousêtes allez voir la fic anglaise) en vous disantque c'est ledernier chapitre qu'elle a publié et que cela fait deux ans qu'elle n'a pas udapté sa fic, donc je pense que c'est ici quese termine From The Abyss ! Mais ne vous inquietez pas, si un jour l'envie lui prend de poster un autre chapitre, je serais au pied levé pour le traduire, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Un grand merci à **MAUGREI**,**légion : l'êtranger** _( j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dessus par ce dernier chapitre ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait très plaisir, n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions sur ce chapitre), _**SeverusRowling**, **Nienna-lo **_(je ne vous ai pas abandonné, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard), _**panthere** , **Le Saut de l'Ange **_(tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre à propos de ce qu'a commencé Hagrid il y a 9 ans, t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas loupé d'épisodes ... Moi mes persos préférés sont Draco et Hermione, j'adore ce couple ! Mais je crois que toi aussi non ? Bizzz et merci pour ta review) _, **sahada **_(merki pour tes deux reviews) , _**legion : un admirateur** _( mais c'est que tu me flatte, merci beaucoup et désolé pour le retard, comme je te l'ai dit pour ta review precedente, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Bizzz et merci encore ) ,** A.D vs A.V **( tu sais que tu ne me fais pas peur avec ton duel, moi je te bats comme je veux ! Je t'attend ! lol Merci pour ta review )_ , **Lounah** , **SithGirl** _( et bien non, on a bien affaire à notre Harry national, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas continuer ta fic malgré le nombre de review parce qu'elle est formidable ! Bizzz )  
_

Pour ce chapitre, âme sensible s'abstenir ...

Bonne lecture

¤ Poupoux ¤

* * *

Chapitre 5

Une affaire de Famille.

Hmph.

Tout n'est pas si différent.

Pitié.  
Une certaine partie de moi avait espéré que cet endroit avait été rasé de la terre.  
Comme le Terrier.

Bon.  
Dans un autre sens, cela signifie que je peux finalement prendre ma vengeance sur eux.  
J'avais tellement attendu …

Tout n'a pas réellement changé.  
Une voiture différente se tenant dans l'allée.  
_Un nouveau modèle._  
Des fleurs différentes autour du jardin.  
_Narcisses._  
Personnellement je préférai les bégonias.

Je me demande s'ils sont toujours ici, ou s'ils ont déménagé. C'est un dimanche, ainsi ils devraient être à la maison. Ils n'avaient jamais l'habitude de sortir le dimanche. Ils préservent au maximum leurs habitudes et leur routine. Ils ne changeraient pas leurs habitudes même si leurs vies en dépendaient. Dans un sens, c'est ce qu'ils font puisque je m'arrête leur rendre une petite visite.

Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en empruntant un petit chemin. La pelouse de jardin est aussi immaculée et verdoyante que jamais. Ils doivent avoir employé quelqu'un d'autre pour effectuer tout leur sale travail après que j'ai été emprisonné. Heh, ils étaient probablement beaucoup plus fâchés avec moi , parce qu'en employant quelqu'un, ils dépensent beaucoup plus d'argent du fait que je sois partis. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont devenues futés et ont pris un autre orphelin pour effectuer leur travail. Quelqu'un d'autre à cacher dans le placard sous les escaliers. Quelqu'un d'autre à négliger et maltraiter.

Je frappe à la porte.

Je frappe encore à la porte.  
J'insiste.

Une réponse beuglée. "je viens"

Je frappe encore une autre fois à la porte.  
Juste pour l'énerver.

"J'arrive, je suis ici!" il crache pratiquement pendant qu'il ouvre d'un geste brusque la porte. Je brille comme une certaine gargouille malveillante. Les gargouilles sont meilleures à regarder, réellement. Goyle. Ce laquet de Malfoy. Je dirais que lui et oncle Vernon ont un cerveau à peut près identique. Peut-être qu'il se prête chacun la moitié d'un cerveau ? Ca m'étonnerait, Vernon n'est pas du genre à prêter.

Son visage est coloré, il a du avoir du mal à se déplacer jusqu'à la porte. "Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici!"

"Vernon."

Je ronronne son nom.

"Toujours aussi charmant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?"

Il clignote les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.  
Il essaye de m'identifier.  
Non, il ne peut pas.  
Le Dursleys -- _le nom se caille obscurément dans les coins de mon esprit _-- n'a pas pris la peine de prêter n'importe quelle attention sur moi.  
Excepté quand les choses ont mal tourné.

Bientôt, il prêtera beaucoup plus d'attention à moi.  
Les choses sont sur le point de très mal tourner.

"Je vous connais, garçon?"

**Garçon.**  
Comme c'est ironique.  
**Garçon.**  
Il ne m'identifie pas.  
**Garçon.**  
Mais il s'adresse à moi comme il le faisait toujours.  
**Garçon.**

"En fait, Vernon, malheureusement vous me connaissez."

Un froncement de sourcil.  
Idiot.  
N'importe qui avec un tantinet de matière grise m'aurait identifié.  
Ah.  
Oui.  
J'oubliais.  
Il a seulement la moitié d'un cerveau, l'autre il l'a partage avec Malfoy.

Il est peut-être temps de lui rappeler.

"Ca fait un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas Vernon?"  
Presque quatre ans maintenant.  
"Presque quatre ans maintenant. "

Il essaye de claquer la porte. Je l'arrête avec une main. Vernon est un grand homme. Trapu, avec un bon nombre de viande sur ses os. À la différence de Dudley, son poids ne se compose pas entièrement de graisse de baleine. Même avec ma nouvelle apparence, il est plus grand que moi. Ma main est posée à plat contre la porte. Je peux voir sa consternation. Il essaye de refermer la porte en y mettant tout son poids. Je garde la porte ouverte avec seulement une main et avec une telle facilité comme si je luttais contre un nouveau-né plutôt qu'un lutteur de sumo adulte. Haletant dans ses efforts, il lutte pour que je ne puisse pas rentrer.

Je suis plus fort que lui. Plus fort que n'importe qui vivant. Ou mort.  
Azkaban a pu m'avoir conduit à la folie –

- mais moi, je suis plus intelligent que jamais. Tellement plus.  
Il y a une ligne fine entre la folie et le génie.  
Je passe fréquemment d'un côté à l'autre.

Que se produirait si la puissance que j'ai gagnée dans ma liberté devais partir aussi soudainement qu'elle est venue ? Je ne peux pas risquer d'être laissé sans quelque chose pour me défendre. J'étais toujours été un sorcier meilleur que moyen. Puissant. Je pouvais exécuter le charme de Patronus à l'âge de treize ans, alors que même les sorcières et sorciers d'adulte en étaient incapable. Mais je n'ai plus employé ma magie depuis ma trahison et incarcération à Azkaban.

Je ne sais même plus si je m'en rappelle encore.

Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de reproduire un Patronus.  
On a besoin d'un souvenir heureux pour ça.

Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir enfin une pensée heureuse.  
La pensée que j'aurais quand j'aurais pu enfin prendre ma revanche sur ma "_famille_".  
Années de dégradation. Années de négligence.  
Dix ans dans un placard... seulement dans le noir, sous les escaliers.  
Oui, ma vengeance sera un doux souvenir.

Mon nouveau corps est un chef-d'oeuvre. Trois ans de gaspillage à Azkaban. Je me suis fait mieux que je ne l'étais avant. Meilleur. Plus fort. Plus rapide. Je suis grand, maigre … ayant la carrure d'un athlète. Mais je suis plus fort que je ne semble l'être. Plus fort que n'importe qui. Je peux écraser des blocs de pierre pour en faire de la poudre. Dobby a été très alarmé par cet accident. Je pensais à ce moment là, à ces traîtres aux cheveux roux. Mes mains étaient serrées sur la balustrade en pierre sur laquelle je me tenais et elle s'est émiettée en de la poussière. Ma tour, l'aiguille, est très haute. Plus grande que tout les bâtiments dans le monde. Je peux monter les escaliers, de la terre au toit, en moins de cinq minutes. Et cela sans être fatigué. Je pourrais déchirer un homme qui fait trois fois ma taille à mains nues. Je n'ai pas encore essayé, mais je n'ai pas encore été dans la même pièce que Vernon Dursley jusqu'ici…

Un léger fléchissement de mon bras et la porte que Vernon tenait désespérément, s'ouvrit en grand et le frappa en plein visage. Le vieil imbécile dégringole et retombe sur son gros cul.

"Vernon ? Que se passe -- VERNON !"

Ah, ma tante tant _aimée _Pétunia.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"  
Elle pousse des cris perçants.  
_Comme d'habitude !_  
Irritation, dure, voix.  
_Comme d'habitude !_  
Il se met à genoux par terre à côté de Vernon pour voir s'il va bien.

"Ce que je veux?"  
La question s'égoutte dédaigneusement. Avec mépris. Tante Pétunia aide ce baquet de mari qui se trouve à ses pieds, les deux me regardant fixement, leurs regards se dirigeant vers le haut. Les yeux exprimant le souci, l'alarme, l'effroi, la terreur. En conclusion, je les ai, recroqueviller devant moi. Comme des animaux ! Pour moi, ce sont des animaux. Personne n'aurait fait ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et maintenant, maintenant que je ne suis plus humain moi-même, maintenant que je suis tellement plus, maintenant que je suis tout sauf un dieu... maintenant je vais me venger.

Mais attendons.

Il nous manque un dernier pion à ce petit jeu.

"Maman ? Papa ?"

AH, ainsi IL _est_ ici.  
Je me demandais.  
En Visite ?  
Ca m'étonnerais. Je paris qu'il vit toujours ici.  
Grand D ne pourrait jamais survivre tout seul, sans ses parents.

"Dudley."

"Qui êtes-vous?" Tout aussi belligérant que son père. Comme sa mère ! "Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes parents?"

Je souris.  
Tante Pétunia pleurniche contre Vernon.  
Dudley pâlit jusqu'à en devenir tout blanc.  
Vernon, à ma surprise, démontre une parcelle de courage.  
Il protège son épouse derrière lui et essaye de me tenir tête.

Je les ignore pendant un moment. La porte d'entrée se trouve désormais à mes pieds. Je fais un pas et rentre dans la maison, l'endroit où j'ai grandi. Ah, il y a mon placard. Il y a bien longtemps. Une vie. Plus. Je fais un pas plus loin dans la maison. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et avec un signe de tête je remets la porte sur ses charnières. Les voisins ne pourront pas nous observer, après tous. C'est une question privée. De famille seulement.

"Vous - vous êtes l'un d'entre _eux_, n'est ce pas?" Vernon accuse, le rouge monte à son visage. Il gronde, je ne vois aucunes différences à ce bouledogue horrible que sa soeur a eu. Quel était son nom encore ?

"Sortez ! Je ne tolérerai aucun phénomène anormal tel que vous dans ma maison ! Vous m'entendez ? Sortez ! HORS DE !"

"Je ne suis pas l'un d'entre _eux_," dis-je doucement.

Élévations, bulles et ébullitions de colère chez moi à la pensée, d'être comparé à ces traîtres. Je suis revenu avec pour seul but de massacrer ce bâtard de Voldemort. Et pour prendre ma vengeance sur ceux qui m'ont trahi. Qui m'ont abandonné ! Après tout ça, Harry Potter disparaîtra. J'ai apprécié ces trois mois dans le monde moldu.

"Vous ne pouvez pas nous duper, vous -- gurkle!"

Je maintiens ma main sur sa gorge, l'obstruant. Ce n'est pas facile. L'homme a un cou aussi épais qu'un taureau. Si je n'étais pas aussi fort que je le suis maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais faire ceci. Je soulève mon bras, soulevant ses pieds clairement du plancher. Il y a seulement un léger tremblement dans le muscle de mon bras, la contrainte est à peine apparente. Je pourrais le tenir ainsi pendant un moment.

" Ne me comparez jamais à ces créatures malheureuses," dis-je. Je le soulève encore de sorte que je mes yeux se trouvent en face des siens "Je ne suis rien comme eux. _Rien_! "

Je le jette en l'air en arrière, de sorte qu'il se brise contre tante Pétunia, les frappant tous les deux.

"Maman ! Papa!" S'exclama Dudley en courant pour les joindre.  
Tante Pétunia regarde vers moi.  
Je peux voir qu'elle commence à comprendre.  
Ses yeux s'élargissent.  
"OH mon Dieu."

" _C'est vrai,_ je conviens » je souris "que c'est une description bien meilleure de ce que je suis."

"Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Vernon aide tante Pétunia à se relever. Elle garde son regard sur moi, son regard fixe congelé sur moi. Je me demande ce qui l'a déclenché. Les cheveux ? Elle se plaignait toujours au sujet de mes cheveux. Les yeux ? Était-ce les yeux de sa soeur qu'elle a finalement identifiés ? Je doute que ce soit à cause de mon visage. Après trois ans dans l'enfer, ce n'est qu'une ressemblance très vague au garçon âgé de seize ans qu'elle a vu pour la dernière fois. Ce ne pourrait être la cicatrice, cette cicatrice damnée. Je me suis assuré que mes cheveux la cachaient de la vue de tous

"C'est lui" elle chuchote, incapable de se séparer de mon regard fixe. "C'est lui."

"Qui ? Pétunia, de qui tu parle ?"

"Vraiment, oncle Vernon," Maintenant il a du deviner qui j'étais. Après tout, qui à part moi l'appellerait _oncle_ Vernon "j'aurais pensé que ça serait évident."

Il vire au blanc.  
"Le garçon."

Le garçon.  
_Le garçon !_  
Il n'a même pas la décence de m'appeler par mon nom !

"Oui," je confirme obscurément, "le garçon."

Il vire au rouge comme une bouche d'incendie moldue.  
"Vous petit malheureux ingrat ! Comment osez vous montrer votre visage ici !"  
Il se dirige vers moi, comme un taureau.

Je l'observe pendant qu'il donne l'assaut vers moi, ses bajoues rebondissant de haut en bas à chaque pas. Sa moustache se raidissant sous son nez. Ses yeux de porcins scintillant avec la haine. Il se déplace tellement lentement. Tellement lentement. Cela lui prendra une minute pour traverser la pièce et m'atteindre. C'est cette perception différente du temps que j'avais éprouvé à Azkaban. Un moment durant une éternité.

Il commence à déplacer ses bras. Les étendant au loin pour me saisir. Je l'observe pendant qu'il vient. Il est tellement lent que j'aurais le temps de faire pleins de choses avant de me faire du souci à son sujet. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Avec ma puissance je pourrais le déchirer dans de rubans sanglants seulement par le biais de la pensée. Mais je ne peux pas. Il n'apprécierait pas ce que je peux lui faire en employant ma puissance. Il ne la comprendrait pas. Il serait certainement effrayé d'elle, mais il ne la comprendrait pas.

Violence physique.  
_Il comprendra_.  
La plupart des hommes la comprennent.  
Le fait que Vernon ait réussi à mettre tante Pétunia dans son lit, relève d'un exploit ! Il a du user de violence pour pouvoir y réussir, qui voudrait être dans le lit de ce Vernon ?

J'ai vraiment du mal à les imaginer. Le gros cul pompant de Vernon entre les jambes maigres de tante Pétunia. Ou encore cette chienne d'Umbridge dans un bikini. Ou plus horrible, Rogue dans un bikini. Rogue et Umbridge ensemble, ayant les mêmes bikinis... J'ai du mal a ne pas vomir à cette pensée.

Des enfants ont toujours des difficultés à imaginer leurs parents faire l'amour. James et lily. En entendant leurs voix pleurer avec plaisir quand leurs corps claquaient ensemble dans la bulle de la passion. Je l'ai considérée comme étant l'expression finale de leur amour. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre. L'amour qui a eu comme conséquence ma naissance.

Je m'ennuie.  
Pourquoi attendre ?  
Je fais un pas en avant.  
Un coup à gauche.  
À sa mâchoire.  
Puis à son estomac.  
Ses yeux s'enflent pendant que son souffle est expulsé avec précipitation. Comme une marionnette a qui on a coupé les cordes ! Il commence à s'effondrer, tombant sur le sol, mais il reste quelques secondes avant qu'il n'atteigne le plancher. J'ai toujours la notion du temps. Je me tords et plante mon pied dans son ventre.

Le temps se rattrape.

Vernon a soudainement changé la direction à cause de mon coup de pied. Il vole littéralement vers l'arrière, naviguant dans l'air. Pour se diriger dans le mur où tante Pétunia et Dudley se tiennent. Il s'écrasé alors contre le mur dans un énorme bruit laissant un énorme creux dans le plâtre. La maison entière semble secouée. Les cadres de tableau, photos de cette famille heureuse (sans moi naturellement) dégringolent de leurs endroits sur le mur. Le bruit du verre se cassant.

Dudley et tante Pétunia crient. Tante Pétunia se laisse tomber à genoux et essaye d'aider Vernon, mais ses yeux sont encore fermés. Sans aucun doute il ne sait même pas où il est en ce moment. Dudley se déplace comme un taureau chassant une vache dans la chaleur. Apparemment il n'est plus tout à fait le lâche que je me rappelle qu'il était. Se cacher dans le coin quand Hagrid avait débarqué. Couiner à la seule vue des Weasleys, particulièrement Fred et George. Pleurer pathétiquement quand le Détraqueur s'est approché. Peut-être a-t-il oublié ? Ou est-il simplement stupide ? Il y a une très petite frontière entre le courage et la stupidité. Connaissant Dudley, et ses parents, je parierai qu'il doit avoir franchit la ligne de la stupidité.

Il se dirige vers moi. Manque de finesse. Je me penche vers lui et attrape son poignet. Et un deuxième. Je maintient ma main sur son poignet, le tenant dans une poignée de fer. Je serre. Le bruit des os se cassant comme les brindilles sèches résonne dans la maison. Il a à peine le temps pour enregistrer ce que j'ai fait quand je le jette -- comme une poupée de chiffon, bien que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en voir une, encore moins de jouer avec -- dans le mur. Comme Vernon, il laisse une marque dans le mur. Les cadres de tableau tombent comme une avalanche.

Je ricane. Rogue serait serait impressionné.  
"Pitoyable, vraiment."

J'attrape Dudley par le col de sa chemise. Elle se tend clairement prête à être déchirée sous son poids, je le porte à l'autre côté du hall d'entrée et le dépose avec ses parents. Vernon est passé outre de sa stupéfaction etme regarde. Un mélange de haine et de crainte. Mais beaucoup plus de crainte. Tante Pétunia me regarde tout à fait terrifiée et essaye de tirer Dudley un peu plus près d'elle. Pour son confort ou celui de Dudley je ne sais pas.

Je m'accroupis vers eux, plus ou moins à leur niveau.

"J'ai torturé un de mes professeurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne folle."  
_Trelawney._  
"J'ai violé et ai envoyé à la boucherie deux de mes camarades de classe."  
_Parvarti. Padma._  
"J'ai assassiné le tout premier ami que j'ai jamais eu."  
_Hagrid._

Naturellement, je n'ai rien fait de cela.  
Naturellement, ils ne savent pas cela.

Je grimace.

"Maintenant c'est votre tour."

Dudley se met à chialer comme toujours. Je saisis son poignet. Il me regarde avec une terreur non restreinte. Terreur que _j'_ ai créée chez lui. Vernon me regarde toujours. La crainte se ressent dans son regard. Je le sens. Le goût est encore mieux. Mieux qu'un nectar et une ambroisie. Délicieux. Meilleur encore que le petit déjeuner de Dobby qui m'a fait plus tôt dans la journée. Je dois me rappeler de découvrir comment il rend ces oeufs si parfaits. Tante Pétunia me regarde,avec de la crainte dans ses yeux. Elle ne ricane plus dédaigneusement.

" Harry ... "

Harry ? C'est la première fois en me rappelant bien, qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

"- - pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?"

Est t-elle terrifié par moi? Terrifié ? Essaye t-elle de me calmer ?

Attente.

Pourquoi ?  
Oserait-elle vraiment ?  
Pourquoi ?

"pourquoi?"

"_pourquoi_?"

Pourraient-ils ne pas comprendre ?

"Vous voulez savoir _pourquoi_? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ceci ? Pourquoi je suis venu pour vous?"  
Ma voix est un chuchotement mortel.  
"Vous avez vraiment pensé que j'oublierais? Oublier toutes ces années ? Toutes ces années dans le placard ? Toutes ces années à m'avoir refilé les vêtements de Dudley ? Toutes ces années où l'on a ignoré mon anniversaire ? Toutes années où j'ai obtenu des pièces de monnaie ou encore des vieilles chaussettes pour Noël ? Toutes ces années j'ai fait toutes les corvées tandis que Dudley reposait sur son gros cul et regardait la télévision ? Toutes ces années de punition pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais tout oublié ? Que je n'allais jamais revenir ?"

Je me lève. Je les domine. Je manoeuvre le monde autour de nous. Le rendant plus foncé. Les ombres s'approfondissent pour laisser apparaître la nuit. Ma voix est toujours un chuchotement, rompant le silence total remplissant cette malheureuse maison. Aucuns bruits à l'extérieur. Un charme d'amortissement peut-être ? Je ne sais pas et ne m'inquiète pas

"Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas rembourser votre _générosité _?"

Tante Pétunia grimace à la rudesse de cette question. Surtout sur le sarcasme du dernier mot . Générosité en effet. Comme si ils avaient eux quelques actions généreuses envers moi.

"Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas assouvir ma vengeance?"

Une puanteur fétide atteint mon nez. Une odeur amère et âcre. Je la connaît. Après des années à Azkaban, même si je n'étais pas complètement conscient pendant tout ce temps, je ne pourrais pas oublier l'odeur de quelqu'un s'encrassant. Elle est arrivée à moi assez souvent bien que je ne puisse pas m'en rappeler. Étant mentalement brutaliser par le détraqueur qui essayait de me faire perdre le contrôle de mon corps pendant un certain temps. Un long temps. Jusqu'à ce que je me sois échappé. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie tué ces créatures fétides et aie effacé leur rouille de mon esprit et âme.

Je me demande d'où ça vient. Ah, Dudley. Le lâche. Je peux voir la tache foncée de sa pisse imbibant l'avant de son pantalon. Il tremble. Comme la fois où il a rencontré les détraqueurs avant ma cinquième année.

Je me décale jusqu'à ce que je me tienne devant mon cousin. Le garçon qui m'a tourmenté. _Chasse de Harry._ Il est toujours un garçon. Je suis un homme. Je lui donne un coup de pied une fois, deux fois. Pas dur, juste assez pour concentrer son attention sur moi. "Dis-moi, Dudley... Dudley, tu m'écoutes ? " J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il incline la tête. Il ne rencontre pas mes yeux. Aucune surprise. "Bon. Maintenant, dis-moi est... est ce que tu te rappelle d'Hagrid ?"

Il secoue sa tête. Encore, ce n'est une surprise. De ce que je me rappelle et de ce que je connais de Dudley. Je le frappe encore avec mon pied. "Naturellement, Dudley. Un grand homme. Avec un petit parapluie rose. Qui t'as fait un joli cadeau !»

Toujours, il secoue sa tête. Plus emphatiquement maintenant. Peut-être il se rappelle, mais démenti.

"Groin Groin."

Une autre odeur -- plus fétide encore que l'autre -- comme s'il perdait les commandes de ses entrailles. Oui, il se rappelle d'Hagrid. Et, si l'horreur naissant dans ses yeux, naissant dans les yeux de Vernon, naissant dans les yeux de tante Pétunia,... font qu'ils se rappellent ce qu'a fait Hagrid il y a toutes ces années. Dans la cabane sur le rocher en pleine mer le jour de mon anniversaire. Une queue. Qu'était-ce mon ami a dit ? Il avait essayé de le changer en porc, mais il lui était impossible tellement il y ressemblait. Merci pour l'inspiration, Hagrid.

" Non." Chuchote Vernon, pendant que Dudley se transforme. Je lui fais une transformation lente. Pas comme un Animagus. Pas comme la transfiguration. C'est plus comme le changement d'un homme en un loup-garou. Lent et douloureux. Toute la douleur que ressent Lupin a chaque pleine lune. Pour quelque raison, pendant que la transformation arrive à sa fin, je m'amuse pour noter que c'est exactement comme Hagrid avait fait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de différences. Vernon lutte à ses pieds. "Non !"

"J'ai une meilleure idée,"dis-je. Je grimace avec une allégresse démente qui avait menacé de m'échapper depuis mon arrivée ici. Vernon se recule, se rendant compte qu'il aurait été sage de ne pas tourner mon attention sur lui. Il trébuche au-dessus de tante Pétunia et tombe au sol. Je le donne juste assez longtemps pour entendre mes mots et pour les comprendre avant que je ne répète le processus auquel j'ai soumis Dudley . "Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un peu de compagnie?"

Il ouvre sa bouche, pour protester ou prier, mais tout ce qui y sort est un cri aigu. Il a seulement un moment pour exprimer la surprise avant que la transformation ne commence. Comme Dudley, il ne semble pas si différent qu'un porc à ce qu'il a fait en tant qu'humain. Un bruit bêlant comme s'il essaye de me charger. Panique sans visibilité. Stupidité sans visibilité.

Je me laisse tomber à un genou et fracasse mon poing sur son front juste avant qu'il m'atteigne. Son crâne est plus épais, comme le crâne d'un porc et non celui d'un humain, ainsi le coup ne le tue pas. Il chancelle vers l'arrière de manière instable, il est seulement capable de rester droit pendant quelques secondes avant que ses jambes ne s'effondrent sous lui. Tante Pétunia est criante, pleurante, hurlante dans la terreur et le désespoir et l'horreur. Négociation. Cajoler. Plaidoirie. Prier.

Je la regarde maintenant. Tante Pétunia. Tante. À peine. Elle n'a jamais été ma tante. Juste encore une des épreuves que j'ai dû traverser durant ma jeunesse. Ma jeunesse, non mon enfance. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance.

A cause d'eux.  
A cause d'elle.

Pétunia.

"ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia, je ne vais pas te transformer en porc," lui dis je, en me levant de nouveau. Elle me regarde avec une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux. Je brise cet espoir avec un plaisir cruel en lui disant : "Non, il y a bien plus d'animaux convenables dans lesquelles je peux te transformer. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus appropriée."

J'avais projeté de la transformer en cheval.  
Mais j'aime plutôt des chevaux.  
Plutôt les centaures  
Créatures gracieuses et élégantes.

Le pétunia est à peine gracieuse.  
Ou élégante.  
Ce serait faux  
Ainsi... Je pense qu'une mule fera l'affaire.  
Une bête de fardeau.  
C'est comme cela qu'elle m'a considéré.  
Toutes ces corvées.

Je me déplace. Une mule, même maigre comme pétunia, prend beaucoup plus l'espace que Dudley et Vernon. Naturellement, cela n'indique pas beaucoup. Ces porcs sont certainement assez grands pour gagner des tournois. Ils sont plutôt serrés. Pétunia crie. Frappant du pied dans une panique certains, endommageant la pièce avec ses mouvements effrénés. Comme si cela l'aiderait ! Dumbledore lui-même, même avec l'aide de Voldemort (aussi possible soit-il), ne pourrait pas renverser ce que j'ai fait aux trois d'entre eux.

Ils sont occupés à être complètement paniqués pour réaliser que je les laisse dans le hall d'entrée et entre dans le salon. Cela prend seulement un moment pour trouver la bouteille écossaise de vernon. La bouteille dérive à travers la salle et arrive dans ma main. Vernon a réellement -- a eu -- un certain goût. Vingt ans d'âge pour cette bouteille. Mon âge. Le même âge que Dudley. J'appelle un déboucheur et il vient à moi. Je casse le cou de la bouteille, je n'ai pas besoin, mais je juge que c'est satisfaisant d'endommager quelque chose à Vernon qu'il a évidemment se restreindre pour la boire pendant un long, long temps.

Ah, celui est bon.  
Mais quelques choses ne peuvent pas être évitées.  
Je finis l'écossais. Je jette alors la bouteille à travers la salle.  
Elle se brise contre le mur.

Je me concentre sur les vêtements de Dudley, dehors dans le hall d'entrée avec les animaux. Oui, il fume. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ses cigarettes. Mais, je veux les allumettes. Ah, aucunes allumettes. Un briquet. Bon marché. J'appelle le briquet à moi, comme je l'ai fait pour le déboucheur.

J'appuie.  
**Le feu.**

Je relâche.  
rien.

J'appuie.  
**Le feu.**

Je relâche.  
rien.

J'appuie.  
**Le feu.**

Je relâche.  
rien.

Heh.

Je regarde le mur où j'ai jeté la bouteille d'écossais.  
Je regarde le briquet dans ma main.

_**Je le jette.**_

Je vais dehors. Je ne passe pas par la porte avant. Je disparais juste et réapparais. Si semblable au transplanage dans l'aspect. Si différent dans l'exécution. Aucun besoin de dire au revoir à la mule et aux deux porcs. Ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de me dire au revoir. Je suis dehors maintenant, du côté opposé de la rue, me tenant devant la maison de Privet, le numéro cinq. Je peux voir la lueur du feu vivante par la fenêtre. J'observe.

Je les sens arriver. Magiciens. Sorcières. Aurors ou probablement membres de l'ordre. Apparemment Dumbledore a finalement décrypté l'indice que je lui ai donné. La note que j'ai lui ai fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Dobby ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner. Réponse pitoyablement lente. Clairement le vieux succombe à ses années avancées. J'avais pensé mieux de lui. Je peux les voir d'où je me tiens. Ils ne me voient pas. Je ne les laisserai pas. Je veux apprécier ce moment, ce spectacle, sans interruption. Sans perturbation. Sans interférence.

Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Regarder les flammes qui se développent et se développent. Elles me ressemblent ; elles se développent avec tellement de rapidité, d'une manière extravagante, avec enthousiasme. Engloutissement de la maison. Beau. Toutes ces couleurs merveilleuses. Jaunes et oranges. Un peu de rouge. Je n'aime pas le rouge. Ca me rappelle trop mon temps dans Gryffondor. Le jaune et orange dansent à l'intérieur de cet endroit que j'ai tellement détesté. Je me sens triste. En fait, je me pense que je le suis vraiment. Je soulève ma main pour atteindre ma joue. Oui... elle est humide. Je pleure. J'avais voulu ceci il y a tellement longtemps, que je pleure réellement maintenant que c'est arrivé. Je n'ai pas honte. Pleurer pour un adulte. Non, jamais je ne serais honteux de quelque chose..

Pour la première fois dans ma vie je suis finalement libre de cet endroit.  
L'endroit qui était plus qu'une prison pour moi, même pire qu'azkaban.

Les bruits atteignent mes oreilles au-dessus du crépitement des flammes croissantes. Ces idiots, que Dumbledore a envoyé ne sont pas capables d'arrêter le feu qui se propage. Attente. Ils pensent qu'il est trop tard pour sauver les animaux, ou ils ne se rendent pas compte que ma famille est encore emprisonnée dans la maison. Les bruits sont plus clairs maintenant. Étrange. Bruits inhumains. Ma famille. Le feu doit les consommer vivants.

Attente. Une ombre par une des fenêtres. Elle se développe, elle est... Pétunia. Elle essaye de franchir la fenêtre, un saut pour sa liberté. Le verre se brise facilement, pulvérisant à l'extérieur. Je peux voir comment le feu l'a brûlée pendant qu'elle chancelle dans la rue. Des brûlures et les boursouflures partout sur son corps, sa crinière et queue ont été brûlées presque totalement et quelques pièces de son manteau sont toujours en feux, fumant. Elle trébuche, par ses blessures ou par la douleur, je ne serais le dire. Peut-être les deux. C'est une mauvaise chute. Je peux entendre une de ses jambes se cassant d'où je me tiens. Je souris. Je sais ce qui arrive aux chevaux boiteux. Avec la chance le même s'applique aux mules.

Plus de bruits à l'intérieur de la maison. Et une odeur. Une odeur familière. Cris perçants de douleur. Non. Cris aigus. Cris aigus de deux animaux qui sont brûlés vivants, consommé par le feu. L'odeur se développe plus profondément dans le ciel pendant que les pleurs bêlants de mes deux parents masculins se fanent loin. Oui, j'identifie cette odeur. Je la sens juste ce matin à la table du petit déjeuner. La mémoire me met l'eau de bouche. Je respire profondément, l'odeur de mon triomphe. Ma vengeance.

Lard.

Ah, Hagrid, mon vieil ami.  
J'ai terminé ce que tu avais commencé, il y a tant d'années.


End file.
